


Pose of Submission

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Drug Abuse, M/M, Mind Games, Psychology, Rape, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Semi-Non Con, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke too care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Pose of Submission  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 1,005  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Sasuke too care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact. Mentions of rape. Semi non-con. Self-hatred.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 

 

You can't be serious," Sasuke blurted out.

It was the wrong thing to say to his sensei, he knew.

The expression that Orochimaru returned him was an exceedingly bored one. Once more, Sasuke was grateful that Orochimaru was eternally slow to anger. Always calculating before waiting to strike.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Orochimaru asked in a voice that was as soft as a leaf falling to the dirt. "Sasuke, you know me. I repeat, you need to give me everything...or I won't train you anymore."

Sasuke got that part, but he was still confused. Maybe exasperated was a better word. Craving control over the situation, he curled his fingers into a fist.

Hadn't he already given everything? His honor, his friends, and ultimately his past, present, and future?

As a last resort, he opted for insubordination

A muscle tensed in Sasuke's jaw. "You wouldn't dare."

For a moment, he was foolish enough to forget who he was talking to.

Suddenly, Orochimaru laughed. The sound scattered goosebumps over Sasuke's flesh. It reverberated hollowly and needlessly; a funeral bell tolling for the dead. He was aware that there would be no need for further argument for Sasuke had already lost the fight before he could even initiate a move.

"Your choice, Sasuke," Orochimaru reminded him.

His choice. As usual. It was always his choice in the end.

Sasuke wanted to learn more. Learn all Orochimaru could teach him. So, if he wanted to keep Orochimaru's attention, he had to use the right moves to please him.

Sasuke pondered what everything meant.

Everything...

A smirk on those pale lips, Sasuke watched Orochimaru come off the wall he had been leaning against.

On his guard, Sasuke watched as his slowly teacher circled him.

It slowly dawned on Sasuske that he was indeed in danger of losing everything.

Unsure yet determined all the same, Sasuke stood in his spot motionlessly as he let his eyes stray down to the floor with his hands apart just like had taught him. It was a pose of submission. He had come all this way, and his burning desire wasn't going to be extinguished so easily.

A cool gust of wind brushed against Sasuke when Orochimaru approached him. His heart pounded away in his chest. Sasuke too care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact. If he could.

Something was different now. He could feel the atmosphere charge with tension-fueled electricity, and it built ever thicker as Orochimaru approached him until he was close enough to touch.

Deftly, Orochimaru tugged on Sasuke's shirt to expose his shoulder before he cupped his face.

With a gasp, Sasuke involuntarily flinched at the serpent's unexpected icy touch.

Morified at his reaction, he saw Orochimaru close his eyes while he shook his head in dissatisfaction. Sasuke's stomach dropped, and it was the last sensation he felt until his body meet the wall-hard-on the other side of the room.

Fortunately, he wasn't badly hurt. He knew that Orochimaru hadn't hit him that hard; he would never willingly endanger his prize. Reeling more from the shock than anything else, Sasuke grit his teeth, and and rubbed his aching forehead.

"Take notes, dear Sasuke. you may want to remember this for the future," said Orochimaru with amusement.

Why he would want to remember any of this?

The next thing he was aware of, Sasuke was on the unforgiving floor; pinned by the flexible serpent's body. It brought his questioning to a fierce end. Frantically, Sasuke attempted to buck Orochimaru off of him, but found that he was just too strong. Of course. Sasuke would only have the best teachers after all.

Almost tenderly, Orochimaru brushed his hair out of his eyes. But, Sasuke wouldn't be deceived. He already had a glimmer of what the snake was planning. Something that revolved around desire and possession. Lust lit his sensei's eyes, and they glowed like candle flames in the dark.

Sasuke's breath halted in his chest when he ripped the clothes off him. He wondered what had come over Orochimaru, but it was too to ponder it now. The path had been chosen. Another obstacle on Sasuke's lengthening path to hell.

He made no motion to fight him further. Instead, Sasuke threw his head back and closed his eyes. The only softness he felt was from his discarded clothes below him. The truth was that he couldn't get away, even if he wanted to.

His nude form shivered in the wan moonlight as Orochimaru inspected and explored his body in the same manner you would of a ripe piece of fruit. Sasuke could only wonder what he tasted like.

For a moment, thoughts of his friends flitted across Sasuke's mind. He wondered what Naruto was doing. Was he with Sakura?

No. Sasuke had vowed that he would never think about his former life. Ever. They were forbidden to him.

All Sasuke could do was hiss through his teeth when there was an invasion of a pain that was as precise and as swift as snake bite until it quickly faded and left behind only the venom.

Orochimaru chuckling was an obscenity in his ears. Sasuke did his best to shut it out. Unfortunately, life would not be that merciful.

The bastard left him there as Sasuke knew he would, and the boy bathed in the the indulgent heat of his rage. It flared hot and vivid before suddenly growing gray and cold; useless embers scattered on the stone.

Still, Sasuke knew that he had to move forward. He had already compromised his principles in the process of clawing towards a future of his hands and knees. However, now he was almost certain that he was becoming his own worst enemy.

Sasuke wanted to lie there on the floor forever where he belonged. He didn't even want to face his own reflection.

Because no matter how easy it was to blame Orochimaru for this night, he would always blame himself.


	2. Shards of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst getting his bearings on the floor, Sasuke hunched over in pain and sucked air into his lungs until he could feel something break inside him.

Title: Shards of Glass  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 1,535  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Sasuke took care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Kabuto watched the Uchuha boy from the shadows. He had been watching for a rather long time and knew that he should have moved along and have been elsewhere by now. However, he was riveted on the boy's pain. It was rather...entertaining. Absently, as he rubbed his fingertips against the wall, and he could feel the ragged wood under his fingertips. The wood was falling apart just like Sasuke was.

Attracted by the fierce noises, Kabuto logically thought at first that there had been an attack. But, no. However, instead of facing a fight, he had witnessed a tryst. Now, he fed on the the famed Uchiha boy's misery that he was displaying openly. Kabuto could easily discern that the experience obviously hadn't been an enjoyable one for him.

Poor Sasuke. What had be imagined? That power was for free?

However, as he watched on, the perverse glee Kabuto exhibited slowly melted to jealous anger.

Kabuto's fingernails left indentations in the warped rotting paneling as he fixed more of his rapt attention on Sasuke.

It should have been him. Kabuto was much closer to Orochimaru-sama than this newcomer, and naturally, his rank was higher. He also would have enjoyed it.

Kabuto's lips curled into in a sneer. He half-expected that he would cowardly duck under the covers not unlike a child. Orochimaru's attentions were wasted on him. He was too young. However, Kabuto was wise enough not to question his master's desires.

He was growing rather weary of the pathetic emotional display. It was genuinely beginning to sicken him.

No matter. Orochimaru would hear about it. Orochimaru heard about everything. With resolve, he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor with a new purpose in mind.

Kabuto would be sure that Sasuke would be treated to an eventful morning too.

Whatever were friends for?

 

 

\---

 

 

Even with Orochimaru gone, Sasuke still didn't feel safe. Whilst getting his bearings on the floor, he hunched over in pain and sucked air into his lungs until he could feel something break inside him. He was sure that it was his last bit on control. The stoic wall inside him had at last been dismantled, and involuntary sobs created tears that shone like shards of glass in his palms.

Sasuke already knew that he must have done something wrong. He was getting accustomed to that suspicion. He must have done something for Orochimaru to do this. To go this far. Was he not progressing fast enough for Orochimaru's liking? Was it...motivation?

Then again, Sasuke already knew that he was weak. That's why he was here. To get strong. And, the strong preyed off the weak. His very own mentor had just established that fact. Sasuke just wanted to run away, but he knew that there was nowhere for him to run. Not any more.

Fittingly alone, Sasuke curled up into a wretched ball for heat and comfort. He felt grotesque and wrong inside. His past actions hadn't been honorable, and he was sure that he had earned a fair and just reward. He figured that it didn't take much thought to figure out what was being murmured in the Hidden Leaf village.

Sasuke, the traitor.

What he had experienced at Orochimaru's hands was simply karma in action. However as much as an uncomfortable sentiment it was, it was fitting that he should pay the price after what he had done to Naruto. To Kakashi. To her. The Sasuke who had been assigned to Squad Seven had been nothing more than a lie.

Sasuke wondered if he would become as predatory as he. As heartless and cruel. As strong.

Somehow, he summoned enough strength to dress which gave him roughly enough time to reflect on the fact that he hadn't even tried to fight back. He had simply complied like a good student taking instruction. Old habits never changed.

Tonight, Sasuke was certain that his brain would never run out of thoughts to torture him.

Still, he found that he was bone-tired when he rested his cheek on the pillow. After concluding tonight had been on one of the worst nights of his life, and tomorrow most likely wouldn't be any better; his breathing slowed as he mercifully escaped free from conscious thought.

The next thing that Sasuke was aware of was that it was morning. He was shocked to have fallen asleep at all. Reluctantly, he stirred beneath the blanket. A groan escaped his lips as he unwillingly complied with his body's wishes to wake up.

Sasuke quickly decided that he would do his best not be a bother today and keep to himself. Even though he was still sore, he was determined to make himself useful. Breakfast was useful.

With a heavy heart of resignation, he padded over to where the food was stored in the hopes that he could start to prepare the eggs. Sasuke was painstakingly careful when he broke the immaculate white eggshells; his movements slow and precise. No doubt that the presence of egg shells in his food would make Orochimaru even more displeased.

He didn't want to be put through...that again. It would be the worst punishment. Sasuke vowed to do better in the future.

Obsessively absorbed in his task, he cracked one after another into a bowl until he had more than enough. Sasuke sighed as he counted down the minutes while dreading the time the two would inevitably meet. Hunger came over everyone sooner or later.

Mere hours ago, he had been brutally assaulted, and here he was cooking for him as if the food was an apology or a reward of sorts.; actions that made no sense except in the Village Hidden in the Sound. Above all else, Sasuke had to get stronger. He had to force himself to get over this moment as quickly as possible. He couldn't afford to debate what was right and what was wrong. Also, he hadn't forgotten that he was still the subordinate here

In between tasks, Sasuke in the middle of was debating if there was to be rice when he came to the dread realization that he was no longer alone. It seemed that the universe didn't want him to recover as quickly as he wanted to. Or in peace.

Sasuke gripped the counter for support when he heard the approaching footsteps. He couldn't retreat now. He was trapped. The moment was here.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

How long had he been up? Did the snake sannin sleep at all? Or, had he been waiting for him all night to pounce on him again?

Sasuke hesitated and prolonged turning around as long as possible.

"Good morning, Orochimaru-sama."

He didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified by the sight of the small smile on Orochimaru's lips.

Instantly, he could feel tremors crashing in his body. He hadn't forgotten how monstrous he had been under the moonlight. He could feel throat close and his heart began to pound. Sheer adrenaline was the only thing that kept him standing. Frantically, he tried in vain to blot out the memory. It did no good when the real threat was standing right in front of you.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru's manner was soft and unobtrusive, but Sasuke knew better than to be lulled into false security. When it came to stealth, Orochimaru had no rival.

"Cooking." Sasuke was pleased when his voice didn't waver. Maybe he could get through this normally.

Orochimaru took the liberty of sitting down. "Interesting."

Sasuke knew that he was looking at him studying him; silently gauging his reaction could better take control of the situation. And, as expected, Sasuke only got more nervous. Was Orochimaru deliberately intending for him to lose his nerve?

Sasuke was horrified when his hand accidentally swept against a small plate and sent it crashing to the ground where it shattered on impact into numerous salvageable shards.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked.

It was two words Sasuke wasn't used to saying. And, he really was. He was such an idiot.

Instantly, Sasuke found himself already on his hands and knees as he bent down to clean up the mess.

"Sasuke...don't."

Sasuke barely registered that Orochimaru was speaking. So focused he was on the mess beneath him that he began to brush them into his trembling hands. He didn't give a damn if he received a cut in the process either.

"I said to leave it!" Orochimaru commanded.

Shit.

Sasuke cringed as he heard a rush of feet before he suddenly felt hands gripping at his arms.

He honestly had no idea what was going to happen next, so he just closed his eyes. He never wanted to open them again. Sasuke already knew that he had disobeyed his orders and that the consequences could be dire.

The young ninja knew that he could have broke Orochimaru's hold, but he didn't would be hunted down and captured. And humiliated.

Sasuke trembled in pure dread. No one could predict how a snake would strike. It just wasn't Sasuke's day.

However, he was unprepared for the phrase that escaped his sensei's lips.

"I'm sorry." Orochimaru echoed his earlier words back at him.

Sasuke could only wonder if he was sincere.


	3. Permanent as Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's curse mark acts strangely; Kabuto is amused.

Title: Permanent as Ink  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2,142  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Sasuke took care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Abruptly, Sasuke's eyes snapped open

Had he really heard that? The words were foreign coming from that voice. He had never seen or heard Orochimaru express regret or sorrow. He hadn't known that he was capable of doing so.

Sasuke didn't know quite how to react to that. Anything he would have naturally displayed seemed wrong. In truth, he was too afraid to give much of anything away. As lost as a frail snowflake in the wind, he may as well have been standing miles away away as needless blood pounded in his ears; his pulse a beating of drums that was a prelude to his own destruction.

And Orochimaru was watching him so intently he couldn't breathe. Sasuke was immobilized as he endured the eyes of the Snake Sannin trace the column of his throat. Under his imperial gaze, that side of his neck ached anew. Sasuke was caught in place not unlike a deer stiffening in front of the jowls of a wolf. Though, he was well aware that he should be used to it by now. He had always been victimized at one time or another in his life, and he knew that this particular situation wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Kabuto also told me that you were distressed last night. Is that true?"

Fuck Kabuto.

It was on Sasuke's tongue to say, but he didn't dare. Instead, he managed to nod gamely. Orochimaru couldn't simply be ignored without consequence. Such insolence wouldn't be tolerated. He knew had to tread carefully here. He was on precarious ground and Sasuke could already glimpse beads of venom on the serpent's fangs

But then, what else had Orochimaru expected? That Sasuke would be happy? Jubilant? Ready for another round? He wasn't that sadistic yet nor corrupt. No, he was probing at something else.

Orochimaru was halting. "I thought that we were at a more intimate point in our relationship. You are indispensable to me. Precious."

Sasuke choked. Precious? It was the closest declaration to love he had ever heard, yet hearing who it was coming from sickened him. He sickened himself

And, Sasuke already was already aware that Orochimaru's words were false. He had decided to have his way with him. No other explanation was necessary. Orochimaru never apologized. What he wanted he took. So, what was the point of arguing? Sasuke was painfully aware that he would never win. Indeed, the chains were already on his wrists, and he had locked them there all on his own Still, he refused to feel sorry for himself. Regret was pathetic

Sasuke knew that he could betray nothing. He had no power. Power. A force that was more important than his own respect

So, instead, he did the smart thing. He merely nodded again in acquiescence.

"You surprised me," Sasuke chose his words carefully.

You terrified me.

Even as he spoke, in the back of his mind, he dreaded that there would be a next time.

Orochimaru bequeathed him with a triumphant smile that seemed to ever widen. It reminded Sasuke of caves and danger.

Sasuke didn't want to play this game, but he knew that he had no other choice. There was nowhere for him to go after all.

"What about the mess?" Sasuke asked hollowly as his bare feet toes curled at the sight of sharp white ceramic chards. Orochimaru could order him to walk across them if he wished to , and Sasuke was so stubborn that he would. It was a never ending contest of who was truly more stubborn.

Orochimaru glanced at them dismissively "Someone will take care of it. Resume cooking."

The command was firm, and Sasuke well knew that he couldn't ignore it.

Sasuke managed to pick himself up off the floor and return to the task at hand as he tried in vain to keep his hands from shaking. He had even forgotten the hunger in his stomach before returning to the hot stove. He was beginning to regret that he had ever come down here so early.

Here, in the Sound, he had only himself to rely on. The reality of that would never change in this cold inhospitable world his life had become. Sasuke wondered if would be any happier in Konoha. If it was warmer there...

One thought taunted him; raking at his mind with its fingernails.

Was it worth it?

It had already occurred to him was already acting like a wife. So, Orochimaru had his future well panned out for him until it all came to an abrupt halt.

Sasuke forced himself shake those thoughts away when he served the food. He was convinced that Orochimaru could smell weakness.

"Now, I hope that you do the kindness of sharing a meal with me. I don't wish to be alone today. Do you understand?

Even now, Orochimaru had to prolong the agony. Had Sasuke expected anything different?

"Yes."

The only word worth hearing. Sasuke had to will himself to meet his eyes.

As Sasuke slowly chewed his rice, he watched Orochimaru eat with veiled disgust. He could just imagine what those hands were capable of. Sasuke twisted his chopsticks until he could feel the splinters grind into his skin

"Good," Orochimaru pronounced.

Sasuke jumped at his voice. He was unsure if he was commenting on the state of the eggs or his behavior.

Sasuke tried to avoid looking at Orochimaru's mouth as he chewed. He could just imagine the sharp teeth violently shredding the whites and obliterating the yolks. It was ironic that Orochimaru favored the food that was life itself. No different when he tore into his neck and destroyed his own.

Sasuke was reluctant to eat any more, but he forced himself to finish his bowl. He would needed all the strength he could get.

 

 

\---

 

 

As Sasuke predicted, it was a particularly grueling training session. Sasuke suspected that Orochimaru had planned it that way in an attempt to break him down further.

It was hard to concentrate. Then again, it was hard to concentrate with an unending pain that pulsed along his neck.

Once, Sasuke had tried to cover the curse mark, but there was no point now. Here, it was an emblem of his sins; a reminder that his form had already been invaded.

By him.

Sasuke saw the next blow come hurtling towards him, but it was too late to counter it. His limbs were so heavy. Though he could just barely discern patten with his Sharingan, he couldn't move quickly enough. His reaction time was slowing. After failing to block the hit, he lost his footling on the dirt before he found himself at Orochimaru's feet in a state of shock.

His teacher, his master, looked down at him blinked.

"This is your best? Wherever is on your mind?" Orochimaru's tone was mocking

Sasuke ground his teeth together.

He knew. The bastard knew what now nested inside his mind and shook him to the core.

Sasuke was on the verge of hyperventilation. At the moment, he was worthless and silently cursed against the reason why.

No matter. In moments, he was on his feet and ready to start again in his starting pose. He couldn't fail. If he was useless, his fate was sealed. He'd become a prisoner.

"That's enough for today," Orochimaru broke in. "You are apparently in need of some rest."

Orochimaru never suggested a rest, but at least for today, he was quick to take his advice. Sasuke sighed in relief. He knew that it was true irregardless of how much he was fighting against it. However, he wondered how much resting he would be doing.

Blearily, he walked in the direction to the showers. He should have washed much earlier, but there had been no time. Now, he was eager to wash away any evidence of the filth that remained down the drain. He wondered ruefully for how much longer he would stay clean this time.

Sasuke quickly stripped and proceeded to enter the shower. The warm water soothed his muscles and his spirit as he solemnly rinsed and scrubbed his torso, legs, and arms. When he tilted his head up to the shower stream, he couldn't be sure if it was tears or water droplets as he robotically washed his face and hair. His strength was drained by the time he turned off the tap.

A peek in the mirror confirmed that the curse mark was still there. The brutal black vividly marred his pale skin as it always would. However, there had been no dramatic change in appearance. Sasuke knew that it would slowly spread; his future as stained and permanent as ink.

Sasuke's movements were deft as he dried and changed. He didn't want to be more vulnerable any longer than he had to be. He was sure that he was being observed right now.

Exhausted, Sasuke groaned as he fell into bed and stretched out on the mattress in the futile attempt to sleep. Through a pure force of will, he simply tried to stop thinking. It was impossible as he soon discovered. The events of last night played over and over again. His psyche wouldn't let him forget it so easily. The memories made his heart ache, but he had to get over it. He had a mission.

Every sound lifted his head off the pillow as he strained to hear if there was another presence in the room. He could barely hear a sound over his breathing.

There. Again, That noise. A furtive movement by something who didn't want to be seen.

He was certain someone was watching. A spy. But, whenever he raised his head, it was gone. if something was lurking out there it moved too quickly for him.

That spot on his neck burned, and he groaned at the sensation. He was growing sicker by the minute. Something was terribly wrong.

It dawned on him that he should tell Orochimaru about his condition now. He had waited long enough, or maybe he should remain here and rob the Sannin of his prize.

However, it was the universe that made the decision for him. No sooner than he attempted to rise, Sasuke was overcome with a wave of vertigo. The ceiling spun as a sudden warmth flushed over his body. Sasuke gasped.

Tenatively, he touched a hand to his forehead. It was blazing hot and building to a crescendo. Was he dying? Maybe Kami-sama had at last decided to be merciful.

Slowly, Sasuke felt himself sliding into a haze. His quickening pulse was nearly was out of control.

So, this is it. The hour of death.

Sasuke wondered who he should be apologizing to. Sakura? Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Itachi?

Then, everything...stopped. Sasuke breathed again. He blinked.

Suddenly, his body grew slack as he could feel the impulse to sleep slide over him and Sasuke didn't know where it came from. It certainly clashed with his frantic frame of mind. He was still upset, wasn't he? Then, it occurred to him when he couldn't remember.

Deep inside, as he replaced his head back onto the pillow. he knew that there wasn't anything to fear. He felt...secure. As snug and safe as a pupa resting in a cocoon. He should be going sleep-something which Sasuke sorely needed.

Sasuke remembered nothing else for the rest of the night.

 

 

\---

 

 

Orochimaru had never dreamed that Sasuke would reject him. He never dreamed that he would dare.

However, his mistake had been impossible to remedy. He had revealed his hand, and it had been too late to change course and, unfortunately, it was dear Sasuke that paid the price.

Orochimaru had watched how he had rubbed his neck all throughout breakfast at the precise spot where he had left his mark. Apparently, something had flared to life.

He wondered what Sasuke was experiencing under his flesh, and it amused him how he kept to himself. The young Uchiha still had his pride and, one day, it would burn him. Still, perhaps maybe in the morning, he would be more relaxed. And conversational.

The curse mark was aware of his every thought and desire, and all Sasuke had to do was voice them. When he did, he would be waiting.

At the moment, the boy was little more trapped in his own body; sealed by a lock that he had created himself. Only enough training might endeavor to set him free, or so he thought.

"What will your next move be?"

Kabuto was watching this situation unfold with all the precision of the chess and probabilty games he was so fond of. It would have been proper to tell his subordinate to mind his own business, but Orochimaru was in a good mood, so why spoil it with malice?

"The matter is ultimately up to Sasuke."

Not that he would have a choice.


	4. Cage of Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke forgets himself and suffers the consequences.

Title: Cage of Solitude  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2,362  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Sasuke took care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

When Sasuke awoke, he was aware of with a renewed sense of purpose For once, his mind was clear as water. He breathed in deep so that his breath could further invigorate his body, and he could feel the strength flow back into his limbs. He felt in...control. Yet, he couldn't afford to be idle. Not now.

However tempting it was to lay here and be motionless, there was still work to be done. The promise of leisure would have to wait for the moment.

It was nearly already dawn and he had to start to move and get ready. He had to make himself scarce when the others started to look for him.

Sasuke quickly got dressed and reluctantly left the sanctuary of his room to greet the perpetual darkness that waited around every corner of the castle. The shadows that lurked there no longer scared him. They were no worse than what Fate had in store for him in the future.

Instead of cowering in fright, Sasuke walked with haughty purpose down the corridor to the double doors outside. No one halted his progress or even caught a glimpse of his movements. Perfect. Just as planned.

Sasuke already knew exactly what he was going to do today. Absolutely nothing. Mood lightening, he walked towards the trees on the edges of the grounds. Today, he was going to relax in the shade and be idle. He was sure that his actions would not go unnoticed.

So, he would wait under the branches. For what, he wasn't sure yet. He just didn't wish to train.

Suppressing an unexpected thrill that traveled up his spine at his own rebellion, he rested his head against the bark of the old tree when it suddenly dawned on him that his neck didn't hurt any more, and for once he didn't question it or why he had seemingly experienced an inner catharsis overnight.

However, he was keenly aware that his problems were far from over. Indeed, They were reappearing rapidly with the breaking of the sun.

Sasuke toyed with an unlucky blade of grass down his as he continued to languish in his almost indulgent apathy. Miles above him, thick clouds were forming in the sky, and he wondered if it would rain.

Again, Sasuke wondered what just what had happened overnight. But rather than torture his brain, he tried to focus on the current peace that spread out around him like a blanket; a calm which he resolved to savor.

Incidentally, it wasn't for as long as he wished. The silence was broken by the sudden scuffle of a boot. Sasuked delayed opening eyes that had effortlessly drfited closed just in time to register the shadow that passed over him before looking into the face of its owner. Sasuke didn't react at the sight of Orochimaru, but really wasn't surprised to see him so soon. Sasuke's features remained stoic as his own.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sasuke avoided his question. He would play with fire as long as it didn't burn his hands.

Instead, he shifted his position against the tree. In the process, Sasuke intentionally stretched out his legs and torso. He could literally feel o gaze roamed the entire length of his body, but did he really want to entice him? In any event, watching his reaction was priceless. Sasuke sat back satisfied as the unmistakable glow of power surged through him, yet it was in stiff competition with deep sickness he couldn't even begin to express. Sasuke had the impression that he wouldn't dare touch him out here. It was too public around the castle. Here, someone was always watching.

Sasuke toyed with an unlucky blade of grass down as he purposefully gathered his thoughts.

"I'm not planning on not training today," he at last confessed.

The blade of grass popped out of the dirt. He casually inspected it between his fingers as he held his breath while he waited for the snake sannin's reply.

"Oh, really?" Orochimaru hissed; the threat kept carefully concealed.

Orochimaru was in a temper already. Apparently, he was not in the mindset that the ultimate weapon deserved a vacation.

Sasuke already knew that he was losing his cool composure. He floundered a bit in the attempt in stay in control as he searched his mind for a reason. As he found out, the reason he gave was rather elementary.

"Yes, I'm feeling rather ill." The lie easily slide off his tongue and fouled the strengthening breeze.

As he spoke, he maintained Orochimaru's gaze. He would not bow to the ground like a meek retainer or weak puppy.

Orochimaru crossed his arms. "I'm afraid that I'm not a nursemaid. I'll summon Kabuto if you're not feeling well."

Of course, the illness was a falsehood. But If Orochimaru suspected anything more, he didn't question it.

Sasuke was grateful to be away from the snake sain dark looks when he stepped back inside the castle. He was surpised that his ruse had been so easily bought. Had he been too obvious? Or, was going smoothly heading into some deeper plot that had been fashioned for him?

In any event, Sasuke didn't have to wait long for Kabuto to round the corner.

"Follow me."

A bit bristled by the order, Sasuke complied. Kabuto was silent as they both stepped into his quarters, and Sasuke noticed that his movements were slow was as if he were performing a hated task.

"So, what's wrong?" Kabuto at last queried.

"I have a fever," Sasuke replied tersely.

Sasuke heard the medical ninja mumble something under his breath as he rummaged hrough the white kit he had brought with him. No sooner before Sasuke could walk over to see what he was doing, Kabuto turned around to face him a thermometer that was immediately presented to his lips.

"Open your mouth and be still."

Sasuke reluctantly concentrated on forcing his arms to his sides as he endured the glass rod positioned under his tongue. He found that it was an effort to wait. When it was finally removed, he sighed in relief and watched Kabuto's gaze flick momentarily over the device.

"But, your readings are normal."

"I had one yesterday," Sasuke blurted in a rush.

Kabuto's expression was incredulous. Sasuke suspected that he didn't believe him. However, after a slight passage of time, he nodded.

"I suppose your new condition takes some getting used to. Did you have any other symptoms accompanying it?"

Once again, his thoughts returned to the curse mark and his illness the previous night. He wondered how it was affecting his mind even at this very moment. Could he trust Kabuto? No, not really. Yet, he realized that he had no choice but to tell him something.

"Yes. My heart was beating fast, and I was fatigued."

As Kabuto's eyes roamed over him, Sasuke had the hunch that he was mentally committing his status and mood it to memory. His face was blank as he waited for gray-haired ninja's diagnosis.

"Most likely dehydration or exhaustion. I've been ordered to prepare you something to eat. Wait here. Don't run off anywhere."

The warning was pointed. Sasuke was sure o had raised the alarm, and that he was being closely observed. A wave of sudden foreboding washed over him and Sasuke shivered. A shadow was settling over him.

With nothing else left to do, Sasuke sat on the end of the bed and waited until Kabuto arrived with a wooden tray.

"Here's your soup and tea. I'd advise you to eat it before it gets cold," Kabuto advised with a sneer.

Of course, Kabuto didn't give a damn about him. It was all to please his master. Their master.

Sasuke waited for the tray to be set down to speak.

"You're too kind, he commented snidely.

At his tone ,Kabuto's lips curled. "You know, someone in your position could be a little more graceful."

Sasuke smirked. At the moment, his position was higher than Kabuto's own. Even in spite of his behavior and disobedience.

For just a moment, Sasuke could swear that he could see Itachi leering back at him. The sight had been burned into his retinas since he was a child, but he had learned to harden himself against it.

"Now, from what I've been hearing at night, you're really just too easy. Before Orochimaru arrived, you had no promise at all. Without him, you'd you would still be living in Konoha as a pathetic weakling."

Sasuke's mouth opened. Kabuto had heard them? However, before Sasuke could press further, Kabuto strutted away down the hallway. There. Sasuke had finally gotten his way and was greeted with the prospect of four blank walls as his reward. It seemed that he would have to create his own amusement today. By now, he had grown used to solitude.

Sasuke sighed as he turned his attention towards his soup. He swirled his spoon through it as he prepared to take a bite He would be foolish to let it go to waste. In his haste, he hadn't eaten breakfast and the steam wafting from the broth smelled appetizing before he even tasted it.

Spoon dangling from his mouth, Sasuk barely managed to swallow when dots exploded in front of his vision. He was here. Apparently, eating in peace was out of the question.

"How are you feeling? Kabuto says that you're rather...feisty."

Sasuke gripped the bowl tigther He was well aware that he couldn't just sit there and remain nonchalant. One way or another, Orochimaru was going to force out any and every answer he desired drop by drop if he needed to.

To hide his nervousness, Sasuke scratched his chin. "Kabuto says that I might be suffering from exhaustion. I should be feeling better soon."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Kabuto claims that you are nearly fine, child."

A sudden flush flooded Sasuke cheeks.

"I'll feel well when I fucking am."

Sasuke knew that he would regret was im those words left his mouth He didn't have to wait to experience the repercussions.

A flash of white streaked trough the shadows as Orochimaru slapped him. Sasuke's head whipped to to the side as the room flew past him. His fingers lost its precarious grip on the bowl where it crashed to the floor. Yet again, he had produced another broken bowl. Sasuke had expected consequences for his impertinence, but he even he hadn't expected what was to come.

Sasuke bit back a yelp as Orochimaru's fingernails raked across his scalp before he fisted a hand in his hair and increased pressure on shoulders; dragging him to the floor. It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize that his struggles were weak and ineffectual against him.

While pinned underneath him, Sasuke reflected on his situation. If he meant to piss him off, he had succeeded.

Why had he done this?

"I do not like to be challenged," Orochimaru seethed.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru's lengthening fangs sought to scratch his skin, and all logical thought fled his mind when it occurred to him that he was in danger when Orochimaru wouldn't let him rise to his feet. It was becoming quickly apparent that violence wasn't improving his situation.

It was then that he had to force himself to stop struggling. The waves of heat had returned, and Sasuke panted in exertion. To spare himself, Sasuke abruptly changed his tactics and went as limp as a rag doll; his power flooding back into Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's hair was in his eyes, and his breath misted a sheen on his skin. Even still, Sasuke refused to let him see his fear. He knew that he would enjoy it too much. Live prey. Sasuke involuntarily shuddered as he glimpsed a flash of teeth in the dark. Would he be swallowed?

The world could have stopped for all he knew, and the only sound that could be heard was the commingling of their heavy breathing. Orochimaru's grip did not loosen.

"You have too much arrogance," he spat. "There will a change in quarters if you don't immediately improve your attitude and and they are sure to be nothing that you're accustomed to."

The threat burned the air, and Sasuke had to strain to avoid being singed by it.

This was it. Sasuke's only chance to back down or not was disappearing like smoke. Unfortunately, the rage confined within him had not cooled and it still burned as hot as molten ore.

As their gazes dueled each other, Sasuke knew that he had to stop the game. It was getting too dangerous, and the price would be too high.

Sasuke knew that the moment had at last arrived. A valve that had to be released. If it didn't, Sasuke knew that he would explode. Something that he knew would be more dangerous than what was looming above him now.

"Do it."

Orochimaru peered down at him, and Sasuke wondered if he glimpsed a flicker of shock before it twisted into a mask of cruelty.

"Get him out of my sight."

From his spot on the floor below, he watched Orochimaru disappeared out the door, and it didn't take long for his jailers to appear.

"Come with us," one of them commanded.

Sasuke knew that he was powerless under the order. Without incident, Sasuke allowed himself to be escorted to the rows and rows of dungeons. He knew that he had brought this on his own head Without a word, the both men pushed him into a spacious cell that he recognized as one of the better ones. As least it seemed that he still had some importance.

And, just like that the heat had stopped. The anger had disappeared.

Alone in his prison, Sasuke smiled at no one. At last, he had at last won something: his free will to act.

In spite of that, Sasuke's heart felt cold and hollow; a cube of melting ice. An unfathomable deep pit that he could never escape from. He wanted something. All his life, he had wanted something to take the emotion away. Of course, now, that was impossible.

Here, he only had Orochimaru.


	5. Peeling an Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru is persistent; Sasuke falls.

Title: Peeling an Orange  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2, 369  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Sasuke was currently curled snug into a ball in a corner of his prison. He ignored the cot as the events of the last previous hours continued to claw through his mind.

Staunchly refusing to sleep, he promptly became lost within the pointless daydreams he created from the memories of his past. When he closed his eyes, he could find himself with his father, his kind-eyed mother, and even his brother before...that day. Here, Naruto danced on the grass towards him and Sakura's cheeks blushed whenever she chanced to glance his way. When, he grew tired of that scene, the old man eternally waited for him at the back of his mind; nodding with approval as he smoked his pipe.

Konoha. He was back in Konoha..

Then, it occurred to him that nearly everyone who knew him was dead.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he would cling on to the memories as long as they lasted. Maybe he would throw them away in despair.

Heart flooded with nostalgia, it was the sounds that brought Sasuke back to reality; footsteps that were perfectly in sync with the rhythm of his heart. He swore that he had stopped breathing. It was here. Death was coming to claim him.

While most of those had known and loved before were no longer living, was immortal. He would always be.

There was no one watching now. Sasuke was alone. Indeed, Orochimaru had give him a private suite, and he could and would do whatever he wanted in it. No one would stop him.

As the seconds dragged on, Sasuke was beginning to lose his nerve. As he waited for Orochimaru to draw nearer, his hands began to involuntarily tremble.

He knew that he was intentionally drawing it out as long as possible. To prompt him to show his fear. Lowering his head, he nuzzled his nose in his knee. Sasuke was seven years old again and trying to hide from his predator stalking him.

Indeed, instead of asserting himself, he had made a powerful enemy who wielded the power of life and death over him. But, al least, his mind was finally quiet. It was frozen in place much like he was. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. Lucky breaks only happened to Naruto.

Sasuke shuddered as he heard the gate creaking on its hinges. The footsreps had ceased, and it signalled that the presence now stood looming above him. Sasuke sensed his aura before he jerked his head up to face his sinister smile.

"There you are. Has the infamous Uchiha anger finally cooled down?"

Orochimaru leaned over him while waiting for his reaction, or perhaps that it was more proper to assume that he waiting to be entertained.

Sasuke's temper flared at how casually Orochimaru used his familial surname. The name that had been that had been a yoke around his neck since the day of his birth.

Sasuke met his serpentine sensei's gaze. "A bit."

Sasuke knew that one day arrogance was going to be the end of him, and Sasuke wondered if that day had already arrived.

Orochimaru frowned.

The young Uchiha was numb to the hand on his shoulder until it squeezed. Still, Sasuke refused to give him even a moment's reaction. He had saved his pretense of bravery, but he realized that he had issued Orochimaru a challenge.

Orochimaru then moved in close enough to taste his breath. Sasuke refused to flinch.

"What can we do that now, hmm?"

Though Orochimaru's tone was playful, Sasuke cringed in terror.

"Wait. I know. Anger is passion after all. A passion that can be used."

Used and abused.

Sasuke was all too aware where this was going.

Sasuke gasped as he a premonition of terror as clear as the one that had overtaken him in the Forest of Death washed over him.

Backing himself up against the stone wall, Orochimaru's lips touched Sasuke's ear as he spoke four syllables.

"Get on the bed."

Sasuke just went rigid. Yet, in the end, he didn't have to make a move. Orochimaru reached down and tugged him to his feet before throwing him on the bed.

When Orochimaru's fingertips traced along his chest, Sasuke shut down. He waas mericlessly trapped in the reality of the present moment. No one would save him now. There was no one. Nothing.

Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's fangs scratch the crook of his neck.

"What are you going to do now, Sasuke? what can you do?" he mocked "You're not defying me now."

So. His fate had been decided. Sasuke would be peeled slow like an orange.

Sasuke continued to lay there; seized up like a fish caught in a net. He had the notion that he would be served for dinner. Gasping for air was all he could seem to do. There was no room for him to act dignified here. His vision blurred, and how he wished he could have fainted then. Yet, his finely honed shinobi senses kept him senses on edge.

Ever so gently, Orochimaru stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"How is this?" he purred. "Would you like me to continue?"

Recoiling in horror at the notion, ice cold fear pooled into Sasuke's stomach settling into his very chakra. He was totally and undeniably screwed. He groaned. Damn Orochimaru and his psychological games. He decided that he would keep his mouth shut; he refused to let Orochimaru work him like this.

Chuckling, Orochimaru moved over him in manner of undulations and waves of water. Sasuke wondered if he would drown. However, to his credit, he didn't make a sound. Sasuke was tempted to rip and tear at him, but he knew that it would only excite him more. Sasuke did not surrender nor did he resist.

To distract himself from the friction and the very sensation of being violated, Sasuke rubbed fingernails into the stone walls until they were raw and bleeding. He didn't stop until Orochimaru finished and rolled off of him. Blocking out the pain, Sasuke shook with rage and revulsion when he finally comprehended what he had been unwilling to ponder: Orochimaru desired him.

Sasuke needed to back and defer or the rope of this supervision would become tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe. He couldn't help but wonder if his spirit glowed as brightly as it did before, or if it was dark and guttered.

"What am I to you?" Sasuke managed to ask Orochimaru's retrating form. "A pawn? A tool?"

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Orochimaru didn't answer. Still, he wasn't satisfied with mere silence.

Orochimaru stopped.

Sasuke collapsed bonelessly on the bed. "Why did you do that?" he demanded. "What's the reason?"

He was exposed. Exposed to the harsh savagery around him; awaiting rescue in the form of an explanation.

Orochimaru turned back once "You should be aware of my nature by now, Sasuke-kun. What I want I...take."

Again, Sasuke had failed to unravel his motivations or true feelings. Once again, Sasuke was trapped in a whirlwind of carnage; incapable of acting. A psychological battle that he had no hope of winning.

And, it was all due to a lack of experience. A lack of strength. Of one thing he was certain, Sasuke was sure that Itachi wouldn't be in a fucking position as sad as this.

Sasuke already knew that the sins he carried were ponderous and that he needed to be cleansed. Was this to be his punishment?

When Orochimaru stepped outside the cell, he almost wanted to call his name instead of leaving him to the loneliness that would be his only companion until the next time someone visited. The young Uchiha could only sleep for so long before despair claimed him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back."

Orochimaru did no return for a long time. One day passed seamlessly into the next, and there was no window to check if the sun was shining or if the moon rose high in the sky. Sasuke knew that it was Orochimaru's way of giving him time. He was in the pupa stage, and he knew that Orochimaru was trying to transform him. Inertia was now second nature. Sasuke would show Orochimaru that he could be bent, but that he wouldn't break.

However, on the fifth day, he became to lose hope. Suddenly, Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs; the sound repressed and primal. Aside from being given food for twice a day, he had been forgotten. No one came. No one was aware that he existed any more.

So, he pulled the dingy covers over his shivering body and waited for the following morning.

Even Sasuke was mildly surprised at the shocking stretch of time he took that took precedence over his training. Training that he was missing. If he didn't train, he wouldn't get powerful. He couldn't train if he remained here. If he remained here, he would never become powerful.

A sigh escaping his lips, one day, Sasuke grasped the steel bars between his two hands and sighed deeply. He had made his decision.

Three days later, Orochimaru honored his promise.

The young Uchiha blinked in disbelief as a familiar figure stepped into the torchlight. The cell door swung open.

"Miss me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes," Sasuke breathed.

Sasuke's hand reached out and grabbed his lavender sleeve. He had already noticed that he had an inclination for feminine fabrics and colors. Cool yellows, pinks, and mauves. Orochimaru's body was so warm and the cell that now served as Sasuke's lodgings had been cold for days.

Startled at his student's reaction, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded definitely. His eyes smoldered in the dark. Orochimaru stared.

Yes. Sasuke would say anything to get free. And, Orochimaru would believe anything to have him. Sasuke knew that he wouldn't let him go until he accepted his advances one way or another.

He remained utterly motionless when Orochimaru untied his obi and clung to him as tight as a boa constrictor.

That night, Sasuke discovered that he gentle. Had he have been able to relax, he could have enjoyed it. Sentencing himself to his fate, he closed his eyes and waited for it to end.

Sasuke's eyes were heavy when he finally awoke. It took some time for Sasuke to realize that his face was wet. Swiping at his cheek, he supposed that he had been sobbing in his sleep.

No more. No more. No more! Uchiha Sasuke does not get forgotten.

At last, Sasuke could hear the footfalls of someone approaching. He was alert at once.

Sasuke recognized the silver-haired ninja at once as he watched him unlock and and throw open the door.

"You're free to go." Kabuto announced with his face averted.

Sasuke managed to collect himself and stood on the trembling legs of a newborn. His legs were numb and prickly due to lack of use. As he fought to keep blood coursing through the veins again, he forced himself to keep up with Kabuto.

"You're loving thus, aren't you?" Sasuke rasped.

Kabuto did not respond or acknowledge his presence, and Sasuke was humiliated when he pinpointed the reason why: he was a voice that lacked a face. Without Orochimaru's approval, he was nothing. Without power, he was nothing.

"Move faster. Orochimaru is waiting."

Kabuto's voice was hitched; he was impatient

It was if he had never spoken at all.

The dread inside Sasuke steadily built until they reached their destination of an open door. In truth, Sasuke just wanted to alone. But, then, hadn't he been alone for days?

"Orochimaru is inside. Have fun."

With that, Kabuto adjusted his glasses higher on his nose and was soon off to do better things. He was Orochimaru's personal advisor. He was trusted. In contrast, Sasuke was fallen.

Sasuke jumped when Orochimaru addressed him.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you manners? Don't hang around outside, boy."

The snake sannin was seated in front mirror in his dressing gown. So, it was night. Orochimaru was getting ready for bed and maybe for something else too.

Sasuke gripped his arm defensively and stared at him. He was timid at first. He tried his voice and it failed. Eventually, the words tumbled out.

"May I brush your hair, Orochimaru-sama?"

It was a small gesture to fend off the awkwardness more than anything else. Sasuke had to earn good graces back somehow. If he didn't, he wouldn't survive here.

"I don't see why not," Orochimaru drawled.

Tentatively Sasuke padded over and picked up the brush as he grabbed a handful of night dark hair. The bristles glided effortlessly through the raven mane Orochimaru was so proud of. It hardly needed to be brushed at all.

Sasuke was beginning to understand the way of things here. Orochimaru was right, was no imbalance of power was allowed to exist. Orochimaru wouldn't let it exist.

It was then Sasuke noticed that his forehead felt hot. Swiping his fingers across it, he wondered if he had caught a flu from the damp prison. Then, on cue, the curse mark pulsed at his throat. He gasped at the sudden intrusion but quickly ignored it. Pausing for time, he lifted a section of hair for inspection as if pausing to admire the bluish sheen. He wondered wryly if Orochimaru would want him to wash it too.

In spite of Sasuke's situation, the rhythmic strokes became relaxing him after a while. Soon, he was finished. Orochimaru's hair shone with borrowed health.

"Thank you, dear boy."

There no trace of mockery in it, and he wondered if he was sincere. Though the snake sannin's voice was as sweet as honey, he knew that it tinged with venom.

All his life, there had been a hole in Sasuke's life. But Orochimaru could fill it. Power could fill it, and Sasuke was all too eager to learn. The only way to get what he wanted was to play along.

"You're wel-"

However, before Sasuke could finish sentence, he buckled to his knees. The entirety of the skin of his neck felt ablaze, and it hurt. Sasuke knew that he was blacking out rapidly. The last thing that registered in his consciousness was that voice.

"Sasuke-kun?"


	6. Night of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is haunted by the past; he seeks comfort.

Title: Night of Fire  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2, 650  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Sasuke's entire world had been set on fire. There was no way to escape the heat. The fact that the legendary phoenix had been born from the flames did not escape him, however, he wasn't sure if he would rise again or be consumed entirely.

If he survived that night at all, it would be left up to fate. And, if he didn't, he was sure that the abyss would take him eagerly.

"Sasuke. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. He noted that he was on the floor, and it slowly it dawned on him that he was not alone.

There was a pressure around his shoulders as he continued to be held by a pair of slender arms. When he realized who it was, he froze against the familiar chest; Sasuke could even feel the beat of his heart. How odd it was to have him cooing over him. How disturbing. Instinctively wanting to pull away, he attempted to utilize a surge of adrenaline, but unfortunately didn't have the energy to act on it. He was trapped. Again. Something that was happening far too often these days.

Still, no matter how much he wanted to resign himself himself to the void of unconsciousness, he forced himself to endure.

"My boy. My sweet boy," Orochimaru was saying above him.

Sasuke could feel himself shudder. It was so wrong to hear those words come out of his mouth.

He didn't desire Orochimaru standing over his dead body. He wondered what he would do to him should he perish. No. Orochimaru wouldn't let that happen. Instead, he would eagerly follow him into hell.

Sasuke said nothing. His vision was blurred; fading in and out. He wouldn't be moving anywhere for a while.

Orochimaru was in the middle of patting his head before he moved to brush his long bangs off his forehead. Sasuke suspected that he would have been more comfortable in a pit of vipers.

The snake sannin's voice was as dusky as the coming twilight.

"Put all worries out of your mind, Sasuke. Kabuto is going prepare a medicine for you. All will be well."

In spite of the disorganized jumble his brain was currently in, Sasuke noticed that a hard edge had entered his voice, and if Orochimaru was concerned, Sasuke was legitimately worried about the state his body was in. He wondered if was he dying , but he knew that if he asked, Orochimaru would just assure him again. He would not die. Orochimaru would simply not allow it.

Sasuke wondered what the side effects would be, but he realized all too soon would find out.

At the back of his mind, Sasuke hoped that he wouldn't forget that this moment ever existed.

To avoid any painful treatments, he needed to get up and show that he was fine, but that was next to impossible in his current condition. All he could was watch, and it was getting increasingly frustrating. It took all of his limited stamina to struggle to get his name out.

"Orochimaru?" his tongue tripped around the complex syllables

Soon, Sasuke became aware of another presence next to him knew, and knew that it was the medical ninja. Orochimaru's faithful hound.

"Take this and rest," Orochimaru soothed.

The sickened Uchiha felt an almost indiscernible pinch of a needle as Kabuto injected the underside of his arm with an unknown dosage. Sasuke either opened his mouth to protest or to ask what he was being given, but the faint glimmer of a question died on his tongue before it was lost to oblivion.

 

\---

 

"What's the diagnosis?" Orochimaru inquired smoothly

Kabuto inspected the sheets of paper carefully; his deft fingers not barely creating a sound as he leafed through them.

"it seems that the curse mark is acting of its own accord. For minutes or hours, it seems to be taking hold of Sasuke-kun at inopportune times."

"I can see that," Orochimaru observed darkly.

"Apparently, the mark is interfering with his subcvios, and it may be a cause for his bizarre behavior and mood swings."

Orochimaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Now, all Kabuto was doing was confirming his own suspicions. All the same, Orochimaru could just imagine the rich wealth of information that constructed the very foundation of the Uchiha. He could just imagine swimming in it.

"Is it that Sasuke-kun is merely a victim of his own emotions?" Orochimaru mused as he studied the boy as he rested on the cot.

Kabuto grinned wickedly. "An interesting and possibly feasible theory."

Had the violent outbursts truly been Sasuke-kun's fault? No matter. Nonetheless, It would be a true pleasure to separate the wheat from the chaff for Sasuke-kun.

"What would cause such a thing to happen?"

"It is a mystery as of yet. Sasuke-kun should be kept under observation."

Orochimaru nodded.

There was the thread of an idea dangling in Orochimaru's mind of what caused the storm in Sasuke's mind. Was it a natural progression as they bonded closer and closer together? Or, was it linked to that traumatic event?

"I have given him a suppressant along with the tranquillizer," Kabuto continued. "However, more might be needed in the future. Perhaps a stronger dosage. Still, I believe that his body and stamina will remain unaffected."

Orochimaru's body relaxed. His future remained assured.

"Then, everything is all right."

 

\---

 

As soon as Sasuke opened his eyes, he felt better.

Sasuke moved his arm experimentally across the mattress; amazed that he had lived through the night. He was surprised, yet not shocked that his body could be subjected to such abuse.

He swallowed and tried to reorganize his thoughts as he held the blanket to his chest. The young Uchiha just needed a moment to sort himself out; a moment that was to be stolen from him.

Heart rate quickening as he heard the furtive creak of a floorboard. Sasuke had to forced himself to turn his head to meet his visitor and caught Orochimaru blinking at him. With dread beginning to bubble deep within him, Sasuke realized that he had been watching him sleep. More than likely, the gesture was to see how his tool was faring rather instead out of true compassion.

"How do you feel?" the master of the house asked.

Sasuke didn't have the mental faculties to answer that question relieved? Incapacitated? Apprehensive of what was to come?

"Better."

Indeed, he had the notion that this was true. At least Orochimaru wouldn't touch him now. That is, if the older man had any decency which was questionable.

A thin smile was offered to him. Sasuke twisted the sheets worriedly. He was too vulnerable now.

"I'm so glad to hear that."

Then, the snake sannin was drifting away from him towards the door. Sasuke sighed relievedly at his retreating form.

"By the way, we resume training again tomorrow," Orochimaru said over his shoulder

He should have known that he couldn't argue against him. His training had been delayed for nearly two weeks as it was.

However, for the first time, Sasuke felt under control. Still, he suspected a a part of him was trying and failing to break free. A shivering, wounded part of him looking for warmth even if it scorched him to the bone.

Sasuke wanted it to exist before it died. Before the poisons, chemicals, and harsh training of the Otogakure mutilated it.

But, as long as he wasn't a prisoner anymore he would find a way to endure.

 

\---

 

Sasuke's life force was renewed as he faced his opponent. The sun was scorching and he could feel its rays burn a merciless path through his clothing as he took aim at his target. For the first time in many days, his aggression fueled his muscles and he wanted to use them as thoroughly as Orochimaru used him.

"Put some power into it," the snake sannin hissed. Demanded.

Sasuke was more than happy to obliged. it was why Orochimaru had chose him after all. An apprenticeship with no restrictions.

He only wished that he could hate his teacher with every fiber of his being as much as he hated himself

The young avenger was pleased when his blow connected and was gratified to hear the sannin's grunt of pain. Soon, however, Sasuke would realize his mistake when Orochimaru's leg shot out and kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke lost his breath as he balanced himself on one knee. He hadn't anticipated that move. But then, Orochimaru had always possessed more power in his feet and legs.

He hadn't been expecting that. Sasuke panted and glared at the other man in the throes of his humiliation.

"Do not rejoice so quickly. You need to learn to reign in your emotions," Orochimaru chided.

Sasuke poured his whole being into his training. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else would contain his rage or direct his energy. Even now, he felt frustrated as he twitched his fists. He needed stimulation. Sasuke wished that his training could continue into the night. All day. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had other appointments to keep. Here, not everything revolved around him as it had back in his classes in Konoha.

Directly afterwards, Sasuke showered and began to get ready for bed. There was no pain or discomfort in the night and no more interruptions or distractions. He had settled back into his old routine.

Yet, sometimes Sasuke felt a pang of regret that things had returned back to normal so quickly.

 

\---

 

The faces of the slain, of his family flashed in his mind. They had been burned into his retinas and most likely into his very soul where they would remian lodged there forever.

He had managed to duck out of the sprawling mansion and into the courtyard; sobs hiccuping in his throat. His ancestral home was anything other than safe and secure and was now as full of corpses as a graveyard.

And, he was the only one left alive.

"Get back here, little brother," Itachi ordered. "You don't deserve to live to disgrace the Uchiha name further, Sasuke."

Sasuke could detect the notes of cruelty and dark amusement in his brother's tone. Frantically, he picked up speed as Sasuke's heart shuddered in his chest. Now, he had to ignore his honored brother's words or lose his life. Itachi was at his heels and Sasuke wondered if he was successfully running away or in fact to his death.

Prey. He was little more than prey. A scurrying mouse sprinting away from a predator.

"Where are you, Sasuke?"

At his voice, his posture wobbled, and he almost lost his balance for a millisecond to fall and skin his knees—an injury that he could not abide. Fortunately, he caught himself before he hit the paving stones below and propelled himself forward.

"Sasuke, come here and fight me. It's either me or you."

Stifling a cry, he ran so fast that his surroundings became a blur. Sasuke was lost in his own home in his own life. The world was collapsing on itself, and there was no time to pause for rest or to even to grieve. His life was far too dear a price.

The moonlight was merciless and illuminated the blood of his elders with the fire of rubies. It was far too bright. The lunar body would provided him with no shelter. If he was too slow, he would be picked off like carrion.

He had just recently mastered the breath of fire jutsu and all of it had gone to waste. His father could train him no longer and his mother's eyes how would never light up when she asked about his progress. It was all gone now. Erased. Only to exist in his memory.

"You'll never be like me. You have no purpose. So, stand here and die."

Sasuke was on the verge of whining and blubbering. He was going to die here.

All Sasuke wanted to do was go to the home he no longer had. He was hungry and tired.

When Sasuke abruptly turned a corner, suddenly, Iitachi was standing in front of him. His red eyes glowed in the teeming darkness like a demon's would. Like an Uchiha's.

Sasuke's mind and muscles froze in unison as he pondered how he knew. Itachi always knew. Nothing was hidden from Itachi's gaze.

Slolwy, Sasuke began to back away. It was far yoo late to run in the other direction, so it seemed that the end was here.

Yet, before Sasuke could close his eyes in surrender, he felt something curl around his legs. Its scales glinted in his vision and, Sasuke could almost see the venom glint off the creature's fangs.

Sasuke could only wonder which would kill him first: his brother or the snake.

 

\---

 

Sasuke awoke alone and trembling in the night.

Immediately, he glanced around the room to ascertain that he was alone and was unprepared when his heart suddenly contracted in anguish. Loneliness was impaling him.

A sigh escaping his lips, he turned his head to see the moon spill its light on the floor

He marveled how much like that night this was the night that haunted his dreams even though he was already living in a nightmare.

The past tugging at him as he thrashed out of bed, Sasuke desperately clawed away from it. He didn't want to remain in solitude any more. He needed company. He needed...clarification.

Once outside, his feet moved of their own accords he already knew where he was being guided and was too stubborn to retreat. Unfortunately, his evening escapade was not to be unnoticed.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Kabuto queried as he approached him.

"I live here," Sasuke huffed in defiance.

A glint of danger flashed behind the medic's glasses.

"I didn't realize that you had business at this hour. Were you summoned?"

Sasuke glared until Kabuto visibly dropped his train of thought.

Have you been recently assigned to be a personal bodyguard?" Sasuke shot back.

Kabuto's lip curled. "I happened to be walking down this particular corridor at the same time you were. I do have tasks to perform after all."

Kabuto rarely slept; a habit that Sasuke couldn't get away with as he needed his energy for training. Also, he had been ill.

Sasuke grinned foolishly "Don't worry. I'm not going to assassinate our lord."

The medical ninja cocked his head to the side. "No, it wouldn't be in your best interest, would it?"

Sasuke hated people trying to read him. Once, Itachi had did it so well.

Even Sasuke couldn't explain himself why he wanted to be close to his tormentor. Someone who wanted to devour him whole.

It was precisely at that moment when the door behind them opened and a chilling voice rode the air; jerking Sasuke awake with the ferocity of cold raindrops

"Was there a meeting scheduled in front of my door at midnight that I was unaware of?

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto blurted.

Kabuto and Sasuke both bowed in unison. At least they shared the same notion so as to not rouse the serpent's temper. Better safe than sorry.

Orochimaru's eyes roamed over them both. Sasuke was bemused, but at the same time, a bit embarrassed. The thought of a threesome flitted behind Sasuke's eyes, but, Sasuke quickly dismissed it. Still, he couldn't help but wondering if he ever desired to bed both of them.

"I was just on my way to the lab," Kabuto explained briskly.

Orochimaru nodded at his second in command before his stare fixed on him. Sasuke wondered if he had been expecting him all this while.

"I needed to see you," Sasuke blurted out

Orochimaru searched his face, and he felt exposed to the nerve.

"Kabuto, leave us."

As he walked over the threshold past Orochimaru, Sasuke wondered when he had grown so pathetic.


	7. Sprinkling of Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru adminsters a new treatment; Sasuke makes a discovery.

Title: Sprinkling of Feathers  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 3, 228  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

The door shut without a sound, and Sasuke felt the air leave his body. He wasn't going anywhere for the moment. His fate was set.

Unseen, Orochimaru approached him behind and Sasuke was suddenly aware of his weakness and hastily turned to face him.

Suddenly, there was no air. Frantically, Sasuke attempted to breathe, and only ended up choking on his own breath. He was finally on the edge of panic attack. No. Showing frailty was not of the Path of the Shinobi, especially for a Uchiha.

Automatically, his eyes flicked over towards the bed, and he noticed that it was slept in. Still, he didn't doubt for a second that his arrival had been "unexpected." In any case, suspected that he would be dragged over to it sooner or later. After all, he had willingly chose to enter the serpent's den. Sasuke was actually disappointed in himself.

As always, the room was lit by the perennial candles. Orochimaru's chambers never wanted for them, and Sasuke wondered if he ever had been afraid of the dark, even when he had been a small child. Orochimaru had to be afraid of something.

No. That would be far too human for him.

Sasuke knew that he was becoming a predator too. Even now, Sasuke was growing accustomed to how he moved until he was just another creature in the shadows. Until he lost himself completely

Itachi, are you happy now?

"What's on your mind, dear child?" Orochimaru asked softly

You. Apparently.

So. it would be decorum before violence. Orochimaru never changed.

Why had he wanted to come here again? The reason had escaped his mind.

However, under that roaming gaze, Sasuke's irritation boiled over at last. Whatever the motivations that curled around his heart, he had not come here to be insulted.

"Stop calling me that!" he growled. "I'm not a child!" To illustrate his point, Sasuke stamped his foot on the a hard wooden planks below.

He reminded himself that he would have to take care, or the noises would bring Kabuto running.

Orochimaru regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Child," he reproached mildly

Sasuke didn't have to remind himself not to fall for his light teasing. He was aware that he was extremely dangerous individual. A criminal. Certainly not capable of humanity.

When Sasuke dared to look up at his his eyes, he almost drew back. Usually, when he was unfortunate enough to maintain eye contact at all, he saw was a dark pit. Nothingness. He often had to avert his eyes to avoid falling into it and would never admit to himself how much it unnerved him. Now, he saw rich pools of blazing gold that glittered with the ferocity of the sun, and he found himself wanting to embrace their heat. He coveted it. The reaction confused him

"A child," Sasuke repeated to himself. Orochimaru treated him as anything but.

Orochimaru casually exposed his fangs; celestial eyes glittering as he licked his lips. Sasuke shuddered. He obviously found him appealing. Fiercely, Sasuke caught his wandering mind; he had to have control over this situation. After all, he didn't want him to grow bored. But, it was Orochimaru who broke the silence first.

"Now, did you perhaps come here for some sort of relief," Orochimaru ventured "You can confide in me, Sasuke-kun."

The young avenger wanted to laugh in his face

Sasuke bristled. "Is that what you think?"

"Why else would you come here at such a clandestine hour?" Orochimaru's tone was dulcet. "Your motivations give you away. Yet...it's rather surprising."

Sasuke didn't know hot to reply, especially when he had difficulty answering the question himself. He should have expected this. Fortunately for Orochimaru, Sasuke's time in the cell had taught him a lack of pride.

He supposed that it couldn't be avoided any longer. With a sigh, Sasuke sighed and prepared for their new routine. It would be useless to deny Orochimaru his pleasure. As his hands moved to untie his obi, he could only hope for a slow gradual rec would be better until it didn't hurt anymore.

"Wait," Orochimaru's voice brushed his ears.

Sasuke was unprepared for the contact on his cheek. Disturbed, he jumped back as Orochimaru appraised him from under his eyelashes. However, Sasuke was even more shocked to discover that he wanted to relax into it to let the world disappear

"You can remove my hand any time you want, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru gently reminded him.

How sadistic of Orochimaru to insinuate that he actually had a choice.

The older man clearly enjoying the hold he had over him; Sasuke closed his eyes, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to open them again.

"Do you enjoy it?" Orochimaru's mockery was a sharp icy wind.

At Sasuke's silence, he continued.

"How far do you would you let me go? Are you going to scream?"

Lightly, Orochimaru scratched at his flesh with a fingernail. Sasuke's eyes flew open. He stood alone as the coils of the serpent looped around his body. The bite was imminent.

Then, with Sasuke's heart in his throat, Orochimaru suddenly let go. Sasuke almost hit the ground.

"Do not worry. I will not violate you. You must choose through your own will what will unfold this night."

Sasuke wondered if he meant it, or if they were just empty words to bridge the unknowing void between them.

Sasuke nostrils flared with his breath. He was shaking, and he wanted to sob.

What had he come here for?

Orochimaru's voice was honey. "I understand. I do. The young mind has so many wants and so few needs. To mature, one needs to know the difference."

Then it dawned on him., Sasuke didn't want to leave. He didn't want to return to where only ghosts of his emotions and darkness lurked.

As if he could sense the nature of his thoughts, Orochimaru watched him patiently.

"Can I stay here for the night?"

Sasuke wanted to slam his knuckles into the wall as soon the words escaped his throat. It was so weak and plaintive and pitiful, he wanted to bite off his own tongue.

"Very well," Orochimaru replied. You will sleep here then."

Sasuke bit his cheek as he stretched out on the bed. It was big enough for three. Anxiously, he hooked his fingers into the blanket when he felt Orochimaru's weight shift about on the mattress as he joined him.

Sasuke felt weak and unprepared, and he wasn't sure of what to expect.

The truth was he didn't want to return to his own room, and this was the course of least resistance

Clutching the pillow for dear life, he managed to relax in spite of his situation. He was just tired. So tired...

Ironically, this bed was the safest place in the world to be in this castle of terrors.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

So long as he wasn't devoured.

 

 

\---

 

 

Orochimaru awoke in the night and was overcome with a certain...curiosity,

Lazily, he rolled over so that he could properly examine the boy and found that he was nearly so perfect that he had to nearly forcibly hold himself back. Orochimaru did honor his promises after all, and it would be exceedingly tedious to regain Sasuke-kun's trust if he chose to break it. Regardless of the fact that he knew that he would never fully obtain it fully, it was nice to always still hope. Trust was such a fragile and precious thing...

However, he could admire him rosy sakura petal lips and moonlight skin from afar. That wouldn't incite any violations on his part.

The snake sannin lowered his nose so that he could breathe in his scent of incense and perfumed soaps that Sasuke had bathed in earlier that night. As soon as he had traveled from Konoha, or rather escaped from Konoha, he had redressed him in his own clothes. Sasuke deserved such finery from his own wardrobe and not the blood-stained rags that had been hanging from him in when he had first arrived in Otogakure. In his vehemence, Orochimaru had had them burned. No. The Village of the Hidden Leaf could not and would not take this victory from him.

Their relationship was already magnificent. Like a comet, rising higher and higher, until it burned to the ground and crashed in a spectacular show. But, that would wait for another day. It would be undeniably destructive yet oh so memorable. Their bond would be eternal after all. Such was the reality of the situation.

Contentedly, Orochimaru rubbed his head against his chest, and Sasuke didn't stir nor did he suspect a thing. Bolder now, he butted his head against him almost playfully as a snake would.

Still, Sasuke continued to sleep deeply as if he were posed in an oil painting instead of being stretched out in his too vulnerable flesh. He wondered how long this apparent truce would last between them.

Though however long it lasted, Orochimaru would savor it. He knew firsthand that things never remained the same forever no matter how much you wished them to.

 

 

\---

 

 

As it turned out, a change of plans awaited Sasuke the following morning. The young Uchiha was suspicious as soon as he was informed that there was no option for skipping breakfast and that he was to eat something more substantial than white rice. No later than he had finished the bowl, he was ushered into the lab.

Now, he sat in a deep leather chair. The straps of buckles of the restraints dangled freely as they currently were not in use. There was no need for them to be. Sasuke's arm lay bare and ready as he waited for the injection.

A tech who was oddly not Kabuto approached him with a syringe of ruddy pink. It reminded him of a plum wine his parents used to drink. In time, he hoped that he could purge himself of those useless memories.

They would only encumber him. Yet, paradoxically, if he forgot his purpose,what else would he have left to fight for?

Surely, there could have been someone else who could have been approached; one of the the others that would serve as Orochimaru-sama's test subject.

Except, as Sasuke would discover, this wasn't a test...

"Couldn't you find someone else to experiment on?" he groused

Orochimaru awarded him with a slow smile "Only you can handle this, Sasuke-kun," he assured him. "It's a new drug that will improve your immune system and make you stronger."

...it was a treatment.

Sasuke wondered if was lying and if it had anything to do with his curse mark. Hell, of course he was lying. Everything revolved around that damned thing lately.

With a defeatist sigh, Sasuke relaxed in the chair. He supposed that he had to grudgingly agree that his health above all else was admittedly important. In any event, he was in far too much of a disadvantaged position to disagree with him.

He had to get stronger. Any way he could.

Swallowing the spell of nausea his anxiety had brought on, Sauske couldn't look away as he watched the plunger of the needle press down into his flesh. He was no stranger to this. Hopefully, a mild reaction would occur if luck was with him.

Less than a minute later, Sasuke was a fool to believe that he would be fortunate. Luck simply didn't happen to him. His hair wasn't blond.

Sasuke's muscles twitched as he frantically gasped for air. Even without a mirror, he knew that his pupils were dilating. His pulse raced wildly.

He wondered if Orochimaru would enjoy the show as he thrashed around in his seat and grappled for his very self-control at time as the drug was mercilessly absorbed by his bloodstream. When would the experience end? What the hell had Orochimaru injected him with? The exact chemical, not the garden variety term.

In the throes of his pain, Sasuke felt long fingers closed around his own and looked down to see holding his hand.

"I'm feeling for your pulse," Orochimaru informed him. "Don't be alarmed, Sasuke-kun"

"I'm not!" he snapped.

In truth, he was starting to feel anxious now that the room stood empty. Sasuke wondered when the silent tech had left.

"Why did you only touch me when he left the room?" he dared to ask.

Orochimaru did not reply. Instead, Sasuke watched how his inhuman serpentine eyes danced with amusement as he buried his secrets once more. He had no morals or scruples; someone who existed for his own pleasure.

"Your pulse rate is returning to normal. As always, stamina is your strongest quality," Orochimaru sighed as he broke contact. "It always has been so, even during that first time we met."

Sasuke shuddered. He didn't allow himself to think about that day. The day he died. How fitting that he had met Death in the Forest of Death.

Sasuke wondered what he would do if he died. What would become of his plan then?

For what it was worth, Orochimaru Didn't leave his side until he felt well enough to rise. He wondered if and when he feel better if they would train after lunch. Orochimaru suggested that he take a walk to train his strength. For once, Sasuke didn't feel like arguing.

Outside, Sasuke greeted a humid day that clung to his skin. Overhead, the sky was overcast as it often was. It was a world of perpetual twilight here; no sun or moon to be seen. Perhaps, they were too ashamed to shine here.

Sasuke found himself rubbing and scratching at the injection site as he moved across the grass.

The leaves of the trees overhead nodded towards him as if he were an old friend. A mistaken notion Hastily, he turned before his sight became blurred by the intense green and weaved out of their way and continued to gather his thoughts.

His head weighted down by the burdened by his problems, Sasuke was suddenly distracted by a sharp rapid peeping. Cautiously, he drew nearer to the peculiar sound and noticed a squirming dark stain on the ground.

As he ventured closer, he could make out a defenseless baby bird desperately clinging onto its life. Indeed, life was any creature's most precious possession.

At his approach, its cries became louder still. It was if the creature was begging to be saved. Sasuke knew that it was destined to be eaten by a predator, most likely swallowed by a snake. It would never even get its opportunity to wheel across the sky and fly. A tragedy that was not his problem.

Sasuke was tempted to walk and leave its fate in the hands of the universe, but as he endeavored to walk past it, an irrational pang struck his heart. He of all people could appreciate something small and alone fighting for its life.

As soon as Sasuke hurried inside with the nestling, he found Orochimaru leaning against the paneling. Waiting for him. He would have rushed past him if he didn't need his assistance.

"What have you got there, Sasuke-kun?" he inquired in the fashion of a curious ten year old. "Food?"

"I won't let it die," he stated fiercely.

The decision was already set in his mind as his hand reached down to the soothe the adolescent bird with his fingertips. Against his invading hand, it squirmed away from him as the downy feathers tickled his palm.

"I see."

Orochimaru's voice remained as cultured as a gentleman's, but Sasuke wasn't deceived. A predator's nature never changed.

"Provisions will be made for your pet then." Orochimaru's voice remained as smooth as winter silk. "I do want your stay to be comfortable. As long as it doesn't interfere with your purpose."

So. the bird would be Sasuke's pet, and Sasuke remained Orochimaru's. Things remained in order.

As always, Orochimaru's pretty polite words meant nothing. They weren't even fit to comfort him. Rather, they unsettled him to the core.

"Now, shall we further evaluate your condition further with your training?"

Sasuke, mollified by the suggestion, nodded. He was immediately gratified by this turn of events.

Hours later, sweat rolling off of him, he returned to find his bird nestled inside a bird cage with seeds and water already provided for it. He peered inside the and bird inspected him with glittering onyx eyes. It watched him warily, and Sasuke couldn't blame it. At least it had settled down which was good considering the circumstances it had been placed in. However, the fledgling would have to trust him whether it wanted to or not.

Sasuke wondered with tiny childish park that remained inside him if it missed his family. Perhaps it had been abandoned. Of course, the food itself had been tainted by the hands that had put it there, the cage hung high above predators, but it was not immune to the predators that stood on two legs.

Sasuke remained aware that he could always take care of the problem himself and put the thing out of its suffering with the sole of his own foot...

As he studied the baby wren, Sasuke spine jerked straight when the door was thrown open without so much as a knock.

Kabuto.

That explained it.

"Orochimaru wants to know what preparations should be made at your birthday party."

Sasuke's mind froze. Any semblance of a thought refused to form.

"What?" he hissed.

"Your birthday is next week," Kabuto continued patiently. "Perhaps if you could pick the food it would..."

Sasuke wondered what the hell type of game Orochimaru was playing now.

Somewhere in the depths of the castle halls, he knew that he was laughing at him somewhere. How he would relish the absolute rage that lit on his face right now.

Sasuke twisted his hand into a fist.

"Tell him to go to hell," Sasuke snarled. He didn't want a damned party.

Don't be rude, Sasuke-kun.

With some effort, Sasuke had managed to will that voice out of his mind.

No. He wouldn't allow himself to be molded; he wasn't clay. Sasuke would not allow himself to be enslaved as the others in the Hidden Sound village. He wouldn't be ensnared in his trap.

Kabuto shrugged. "Not really an option at the moment. I suppose you're not ready to make a decision at the moment. I can wait. If you're still undecided after five days, I'll leave it to him to decide."

Without another word, Kabuto abruptly left the room. Sasuke felt ready to explode

Sasuke was so overcome with rage that he trembled from head to foot. How dare he.

This violated the relationship between master and student. This was just another game to him. Orochimaru treated emotions like toys, and his feelings were no different than anyone else's. He wasn't strong presently; he was a spectacle.

Finally losing his composure, Sasuke swore out loud and slammed the plaster wall so hard that he wondered if he had cracked it.

At the sound, the bird went into a panic and began chirping while uselessly fluttering its wings inside its prison. Sasuke morosely watched a few stray feathers float down. The bars kept its fit contained. Sasuke could relate to it.

As he cursed his fate. Sasuke could barely hear the commotion over his own heavy breathing.

He was losing control. One by one, his weaknesses were being exposed and Orochimaru was seeping into every one like water.

Then, Sasuke had to remind himself that he had already lost control.


	8. Drifting Towards Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke becomes intoxicated at his birthday; Orochimaru takes advantage.

Title: Drifting Towards Hades  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2,522  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

 

Sasuke's white fingers curled around the ceramic sake cup as tightly as he was holding onto sanity. At the moment, both were quite fragile.

Naturally, he was forced to sit at the very heart of the party while Orochimaru was placed at the head of the whole affair. The king and his court.

Once more, the snake sannin's gaze searched him out, and when their eyes met; he smiled slow and cruel at his trapped prey. Sasuke wanted to wilt away in humiliation but wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction. Orochimaru was forcing him to do this, and he he didn't care. Sasuke's emotions were irrelevant.

And, it still wasn't clear if the party was a treat or a punishment.

So, in the end, he had to relent and make the painstaking effort to pick the food. The menu was rather simple by the standards of the others: white rice, pork, miso soup, and dumplings. Kabuto lamented at the lack of fish, but Sasuke abhored their saline taste.

However, presently, Sasuke mostly enjoyed the sake. Unabashed, he drained the last of the cloudy liquid out of his cup in one swallow.

"I see it's no coincidence that there is a partial anagram for "sake" in Sasuke," Kabuto commented dryly.

Sasuke scowled. Such a typical smart ass thing for him to say. Slowly, Sasuke was just learning to block his older "brother" out. Sasuke had no use for family any more anyway. He glared at Kabuto in defiance before he clumsily set the cup down. It had been three so far? Four?

Kabuto shrugged. "So, get angry if you want, but alcohol kills brain cells, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru won't like it."

"It's Sasuke." he growled.

Honorifics annoyed him. He hadn't been comfortable with them since he had been a child.

Nii-san...

Coupled with Kabuto, Sasuke was growing paranoid that he was getting carved for dinner. Apparently the entertainment was predictably him. Another explosion of laughter erupted from the other side of the table, and Sasuke's lips curled at the sycophantic fools that sought to win over the master's favor. Through him.

"What's wrong? The birthday boy shouldn't be so sad," Kabuto leered.

The last of Sasuke's composure was threatening to crack.

"Isn't there somewhere else you should be? Somewhere not with me?"

To his credit, Kabuto rose and left for elsewhere in the hierarchy. Sasuke sat alone, and maybe it was just as well. He was the special one. The golden child. Such a privilege would make it easier for his actions to be invisible. Undetectable.

Casually, he poured himself another round of sake. It was birthday, and if anyone objected, he would change their mind with a blast of his chidori. From this moment, His sole goal would be to erase this night from his mind. With enough alcohol, he just might succeed.

He sipped from the cup and then slammed it against the table. Sasuke's shoulders hitched in frustration as the evening stubbornly stretched on. He was starting to grow hot, and he suddenly needed some air. It occurred to him that he may have drank too much. Yet, this didn't stop him from finishing the rest of his drink.

He had to be free. Now. Free of these people and free of this room. They didn't even care. His genuine emotions went unseen.

Purposefully avoiding Orochimaru's gaze, he quietly removed himself from the table in search of the corridors that stretched beyond. The notion of returning to his room occurred to him as he stood suspended in place wondering where he should go.

The odor of hot musty wood stung his nostrils as the summer rot set in. Perhaps it was nature fighting back to reclaim the castle from Orochimaru's presence.

Suddenly, it occurred to him to go out on the grounds.

As he walked in their direction, Sasuke was beginning to grow...light. Almost drifting across the floor. Upon escaping the confines of the castle, he peered up at the sky. His vision was beginning to wobble until the stars resembled fireflies.

A peculiar expectant shiver raced up his spine. How he wished he could become weightless and rise into the sky to rest on a star. How long he stayed in this position admiring the atmosphere, he couldn't recall.

"So, this is where you are," a familiar voice wound around him.

Sasuke turned to glimpse a breeze from the night hair blow a ribbon of black past Orochimaru's white face. Sasuke debated if the sight could be called "beautiful."

Something was coming over him. A kind of...euphoria. He really had had too much to when Orochimaru took a threatening step towards him, he remained frozen in place. It was as if a kind of trance.

"The party shouldn't continue without you. Come now, Sasuke, or you'll be missed."

As the snake sannin drew near, Sasuke scurried away. He would have to catch him first.

Orochimaru watched him warily as Sasuke darted through the grass again and scuttled this way and that. Did a giggle just leave his lips?

A challenge sparked in Orochimaru's eyes as he chuckled in turn.

"I see that you're intoxicated. Rather childish of you."

Sasuke nodded. Slowly, he was starting to relax. In this state, Orochimaru wouldn't do anything to him; he hoped.

It continued this way for a short while. Orochimaru would pursue, and Sasuke would escape until he suddenly launched his entire body into a full sprint. Unfortunately, his estimation was proven wrong. Sasuke noted that Orochimaru had had enough when he found himself abruptly thrown against a tree.

"I'm tired of these games," Orochimaru sighed.

"You should be nicer to me," Sasuke said; mouth set in a stoic line. "It's my birthday."

Ororchimaru smiled cruelly before he laughed spitefully in his face.

Sasuke wondered if his psychology was growing just as warped and twisted because of Orochimaru's influence; a mirror image. A vine twisting around a flower and cruelly smothering it.

Indeed, Sasuke felt like a can of soda shaken too much and was on the brink of imploding. He had tried power game had gotten him burned before. Then again, he was drunk and therefore not in total control of himself. Or, so he told himself.

As it turned out, Orochimaru deigned to show him just how helpless he was. Sasuke back fell was shoved against the tree as Orochimaru leaned into him; knee pressed into his groin. Sasuke was unprepared for this invasion, and yet the impulse to fight was nonexistent.

Sasuke was aware that he was in trouble, but at the moment he was hot and soft. And less inhibited. His thoughts were muddled and unclear.

Sasuke groaned and tossed his head and the bark caught the nape of his neck leaving a burn behind. He told himself that he was in no real danger. After all, Orochimaru had given him his word.

"Let's go," Orochimaru urged. "We should return."

Sasuke nodded. He wondered if he had unknowingly consented to a private rendezvous if that his subconscious had desired. Still, Sasuke knew that Orochimaru wouldn't keep him in suspense for too long.

The two entered the feasting hall together. A fact on which no one made any comment. Soon, the cake was presented and prepared to be cut. It must have been a long time since the Otogakure had a party.

Personally, Sasuke didn't care for sweet food, but he had chosen a cake all the same. Vanilla with mounds of cream frosting and strawberries. He'd be able to eat the fruit if nothing else.

Sasuke was barely present when the others started to sing. He didn't give a damn, and he was too soused to care. Silently, he counted how many more important tasks he could be doing.

He balanced himself precariously on his arms when he lowered his head to blow out the candles as he reminded himself that he wouldn't be alive for much longer anyway. Birthdays were overrated. They were for children. However, he couldn't resist wishing for his ultimate goal to come true.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke managed a smirk that could pass for a smile. As he rose from the table, he began to weave erratically on his feet before he promptly bent his head and threw up near his sandals.

Immediately, the great hall grew silent. As the vomit dripped from his jaw, Sasuke kept his head down low in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn.

Sometimes, Sasuke still felt like that messed up kid he had been so many years ago. Sometimes, he wondered if he had changed at all.

When Sasuke dared to look up, all he could see was the bewildered and amused crowd that was starting to press in closer until Orochimaru was standing over him.

"Well, you may as well go on to bed now that you've made yourself sick."

Orochimaru sounded disgusted at his behavior. Sasuke couldn't blame him.

Sasuke never knew how me managed to make it back to his room on his own so that he could hopefully sleep off his hangover. His head continued to pound as loud as a war drum even as he laid it down on the pillow. He wondered when it would abate, or if it deserved to stop.

I ruined everything.

No.

He ruined everything.

Stumbling past the cage, he noticed that his bird was dozing away; slowly fatter on seeds At this rate, it wouldn't even try to escape. Not unlike him.

Later, when Sasuke awoke, the sun was shining in his eyes. He groaned.

There was no time to nurse a hangover. It was morning, and he had to train. With everything life was beginning to throw at him, he was falling behind. As his awareness broadened, Sasuke realized that he wasn't alone.

"I told you Sasuke-kun," Kabuto You wouldn't listen to me."

"It's Sasuke," he rasped.

"Whatever."

Clearly enjoying his current superiority over him, Sasuke forced himself to roll over so that he press the juice to his parched mouth. The tang spread over his tongue.

"What's its name?" Kabuto asked; gesturing towards the cage.

"Yung," Sasuke answered between tentative sips.

Kabuto turned. "You must have a sick sense of humor then."

Sasuke never balked at the impressions of others. The name meant "freedom," and it was a symbol a hope; a wish that would be taken and ripped away as all the rest had been.

"Well, then. When your morning needs have been taken care of, Orochimaru desires to meet with you at the hot springs. Your night of indulgences is over, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted into his glass. Scolded. By Kabuto? Not in this lifetime.

"You're not my father," Sasuke growled.

With a parting smirk, Kabuto vanished like smoke; his task done.

Sasuke should have expected this after his behavior at the party. He knew that he would pay. Intimate private place the perfect method to punish him. Purposefully, he trudged through the castle deliberately going at a slug's pace. He reminded himself that he would worry later. When they were standing face to face.

However, his breathed hitched and his heart fluttered when he walked into the mist of the hot springs. When he approached the water's edge, Sasuke stopped. He knew that Orochimaru was waiting for him somewhere in the steam. Until then, he would preserve whatever modesty he could preserve or rather whatever modesty Orochimaru would allow him to preserve.

"Sasuke-kun," that voice reached his ears. "Come inside. I've grown bored waiting for you. Perhaps you could amuse me."

Sasuke inhaled deeply. He reminded himself that it was case of mind over matter. Sasuke did not remove his towel before stepping inside. Until then, he would preserve whatever modesty he could preserve or Whatever modesty Orochimaru would allow him to preserve. As he walked, the water rode up to his knees, then licked at his thighs, and passed to his shoulder blades. It was then he allowed the towel to unfurl in the deep.

"Here, Sasuke-kun. Can you see me?"

Sasuke's ears followed him as keen as a dog's.

Nonetheless, He jumped back at the yellow eyes that materialized out of the mist. The older man inspected him close.

"You seem well...if not a little bit unkempt."

Sasuke remained silent. It was far too early for this.

Orochimaru loomed in the water as white as ghost with an expression that rivaled that of an akuma; a demon that would drag him into the abyss and here he was in hell with him. The heat was relaxing him and causing him to swoon. All the better for Orochimaru to catch him and drag him close.

"Dunk your head, Sasuke-kun. You're hair is matted from sweat."

"I can bathe myself quite well in the shower," Sasuke reminded him as his body smoothly waded around him.

Orochimaru chucked dangerously as the flower laden water lapped around their bodies. Both knew this wasn't about cleanliness.

"I insist."

At the moment, Sasuke couldn't refuse him. He physically couldn't; he lacked the power.

Dutifully, he lowered his head under the water. When he surfaced, he even allowed Orochimaru to fuss with his hair.

Sasuke wondered about his training, but he chose not even to bring it up. Orochimaru's attention had obviously strayed elsewhere; eyes fixed on the curse mark as if inspecting his handiwork. Sasuke pondered whether could see into his heart and soul as well.

He was all too aware that his resistance no longer mattered, and Orochimaru was closing in. In the end, it didn't matter. To have a chance at winning the game, he had to follow the rules.

"See? Now, that you're all clean now, won't you at least try to be nice to me?"

To his credit, Ororchimaru held him as gently as crystal. It would be a shame if he broke too soon. His serpentine master peered at him through his ebony eyelashes.

Sasuke wanted to stain the water red with his blood, but that wouldn't be fair. He needed his training. His power. Orochimaru's offer was a chance not to die in obscurity in Konohagakure. To be used up and cast aside by a village that could never meet his goals.

Orochimaru's tongue then explored his jawline, and Sasuke examined the skylights recessed in the ceiling. He could only guess at how far he wanted to go and wondered if he could stop it if he chose.

For this, he would compromise his principles.

Sasuke's heart was as vibrant and unstable as a flame. It shuddered inside his chest as Orochimaru enveloped his arms around his chest. Sasuke went as rigid as a corpse so as not to provoke him any further.

The young avenger gritted his teeth.

Very well.

Voluntarily, Sasuke would play this game with him. The only way was to win it was study him as thoroughly as Orochimaru studied him and not get bitten in the process.

Sasuke could only shudder at the games they would play later. In the future, he would have to keep his wits very sharp indeed.

He could only hope that he would be up to the challenge...


	9. Shattering Rain Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is unaware and Orochimaru takes advantage.

Title: Shattering Rain Drops  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2,520  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

Thankfully, The weeks passed without further interruption. Slowly, Sasuke began to breathe easier again and resolved to enjoy the calm while it lasted.

At last. Life was finally steady. For the longest time, he had been waiting for this, and now that it was here, it was vaguely disappointing now. He was suspicious of this new peace; a peace that hung precariously around him like a too loose cloak.

Hidden perils still lurked around the unknown edges of what was now lit and known, but at least the environment around him was finally structured. He should know. Sasuke was firmly entrenched in it, and he wondered if escape was indeed possible at this point. He wondered if he should bother trying. It wasn't as if he was looking for the exit.

In the weeks that followed after the disastrous birthday party, Orochimaru hadn't laid a hand on him, but Sasuke was sure that that would change. He knew that Orochimaru considered him his project, his plaything, and Sasuke had little say in the matter. After all, he had his needs too. Sometimes, it was difficult to tell who was using each other.

Naturally, some of the others that lived under Orochimaru's thumb who had caught wind of his situation whispered that he had won the master's favor and should just go with it; enjoy the attention while it lasted. Honor didn't exist here, and it would just be a burden to him and his progress. Still, Sasuke held out. He was no simple consort.

Still, no matter how assured Sasuke was that he was moving closer towards his goals; his subconscious did not agree, and it retaliated in his dreams. He supposed that it was aware of things that he was not; a notion that had so often Sasuke scoffed at it.

Sometimes, it was hard to discern his dreams from life for the twilight was his reality now and all of the rules were foreign.

And so, he gritted his teeth and abided by Orochimaru's punishing regime day after day until, finally, he was beginning to see a defined change in his physique. Defined muscles were making a rapid appearance. He was growing more limber and dexterous. He was growing stronger like Itachi. But, while Sasuke's body was beginning to grow stronger, his psyche continued to suffer. He knew that he was exchanging one for the other.

No matter the case, the nightmares didn't cease. Sometimes, he dreamed that he awake covered in snake skin and would sit up in bed covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Sasuke would blink rapidly and immediately check the surface of his skin for scales. He didn't scream to cause attention to himself because he knew that Orochimaru would hear his fear and revel in it.

His two reaming years with Orochimaru seemed long and unending, yet they were ticking ever closer to his end or to his eventual victory. The anxiety and trepidation were building, but Sasuke refused to let it shatter him. It was proving to be quite a challenge.

It would either be him or the sannin. Only one would walk away.

No sooner did the snake sannin cross his mind once again, Kabuto was at the door with a summons demanding that he see him. The smirk that creased Kabuto's lips was infuriating every time he saw it.

At Kabuto's departure, Sasuke nonchalantly walked down the wide corridor himself; he didn't need an escort. However, he did hesitate when he neared Orochimaru's room. He had been lucky to manage to stay away from it this long.

Stealing a moment to collect his thoughts, Sasuke braced himself.

"There's my boy," Orochimaru cooed upon Sasuke's entry.

Sasuke was instantly on alert. His pupils dilated as he jerked his head towards where Orochimaru was. Presently, his serpentine sensei was caught in the stain of the ruby sunset. It burnished his flowing dark hair to a molten copper. The expression on Orochimaru's face was peaceful. Almost paternal.

At the moment, he looked almost normal, and for an instant, Sasuke felt no fear. He wouldn't realize until it was too late what a fool he had been.

Sasuke had to remind himself that the snake was a deceitful creature by nature.

"It's good that you came, Sasuke. Won't you do me the honor of sitting beside me?" A soft smile that suggested sin was dancing on his lips.

"Ororchimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru nodded and used his fingers to beckon him closer; a command from superior to junior. Sasuke knew that it just wasn't just a friendly offer and that he couldn't very well refuse.

Still, Sasuke stood uncomfortably in the doorway. While he did so, he knew that he was disobeying a direct order.

Purposefully, resentfully, Sasuke walked right up to him and sat on command like a lap dog would. The utter disgust that was roiled within him churned in the manner of tidal waves.

"Now, isn't this nice?" Orochimaru literally purred. "I've been waiting for you."

Sasuke lied with the action of his head, but he was far from relaxed. His heart it beat quickly in his chest like a frightened rabbit. He wondered if Orochimaru could hear it. He wondered if it excited him.

No, this was not a friendly visit. Orochimaru wanted something from him. He wouldn't have called him here otherwise. Perhaps he had invited him to continue a training that he could only imagine.

"Now, that you've settled, would you like some tea?"

The voice wrapped around him insidiously; sadistic in its pleasantness.

Orochimaru gestured to his right at the full porcelain tea set that had been waiting for him. Sasuke had completely missed it.

So, this visitation had obviously been planned. Sasuke could only wonder the purpose of it. However, Sasuke knew that he wouldn't have to wait long for it to be revealed. There was no mistaking that Orochimaru was interested in him if the birthday party hadn't already given him fair notice.

Did Orochimaru honestly call on me just for tea?

Sasuke swallowed; anticipation causing his mouth to grow dry. "All right."

After all, it would be very rude not to accept, and Orochimaru did not tolerate rudeness. Orochimaru had raised him better than that.

Sasuke was mildly taken aback when he noticed that the tea had already been poured. It was simmering in a little pond in the cup and was already in the process of being handed to him.

"Thank you." The words scalded his throat.

He knew that Orochimaru rarely bothered with small talk, and neither did he. Whether Sasuke was expected to chat or not, he was certain that something was brewing under the austere exterior. Now, all he had to do was wait to be right.

Sasuke stared into the cup, and he could see his reflection wavering on the water's edge. Unsteady. Mutable. Like his future.

He knew that it was a bad idea to drink the tea, but did not feel like derailing the purpose of the visit.

Guardedly, he took a sip of the amber liquid. It was fine. Smooth.

"Is it satisfactory?"

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't bother with things like that.

"Drink deeper, Sasuke-kun. Become acquainted with its taste."

Under Orochimaru's burning stare, his delicate sip turned into a greedy gulp. An inner calm immediately flooded through him as soon as the liquid slid over his tongue. The tea was pungent yet sweet too sweet. It had taste of herbs he could not name.

Sasuke was relieved when Orochimaru finally looked away to gaze out the window. "Sunset is my favorite time of the day. For one moment, everything is alive until the night arrives. That's when things get interesting."

In other words, when the predators came out to play.

Sasuke was unsure of what to say in response. He merely nodded and let the comment pass. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to ponder his words for hidden meanings.

As it turned out, Sasuke would curse himself for being so unaware...

Sasuke stopped and waited. A bout of dizziness overtook him for an instant, but but it quickly subsided. He became instantly intimidated by those eyes when they swung to him again; the tea still in his grip. Sasuke couldn't be an ungrateful boy after all.

Stubbornly, Sasuke kept drinking. It was too late by the time the thought occurred to him.

The tea is drugged.

Of course.

Automatically, Sasuke became alarmed; an emotional response that his body shouldn't have even bothered sending to his nerves. It was too late.

Even from what little he had drunk, Sasuke was slowly slipping into a foggy dreamlike state. The details of the room were starting to blur. It was hard to think let alone concentrate and focus which was just what Orochimaru intended for him; no room to consider and no willpower to refuse.

If Sasuke could think better, he would have realized that Orochimaru now had him trapped.

"Now, now," Orochimaru soothed. "Relax."

"I can fight you," Sasuke managed to almost sigh.

Orochimaru only chuckled in amusement. He and Orochimaru both knew that it was a lie. Sasuke was steadily losing strength in his arms quickly. In mere moments, he wouldn't even be able to sit upright.

"Can you, now? Just relax, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was lucid enough to realize that it was a warning not an endearment.

Honestly, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Obediently, he stretched out on the floor as the last remnants of resistance left him. It was strange to ripple along like a stream and feel nothing.

"Are you comfortable?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke wondered why he cared. His senses were darkening and fading away; the moon being swallowed by clouds.

As Orochimaru's eyes roamed over him once again, Sasuke began to grow increasingly sure of one thing. How had he become the experiment so easily? What was the point of this?

Except, he felt so light and free. More so than he could ever be in his waking life. Sasuke remained aware that he was in trouble, but it just didn't seem important at the moment.

Fine. Everything would be fine.

Of course, Orochimaru had drugged the tea. It was almost anticlimactic. Sasuke was vaguely disappointed in himself that even though he could have seen it coming he couldn't prevent it. And, he considered himself a shinobi.

Orochimaru was staring down at him while Sasuke lay prone on the floor. The young avenger gazed back. It was all that he could do. He could feel his face begin to soften.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few easy questions now that you are calm. You do feel calm now don't you, Sasuke?"

That question was easy to answer.

"Yes."

The words formed almost of their own accord. Had he been fed a truth serum as well?

Why? Why would he go so far?

Right now, Sasuke felt so relaxed. His heartbeat stilled as he looked up at the ceiling. It was as if he were confessing to a kindly counselor.

"Good. Are you frighted of me?"

I don't know the voice was odd sounded genuinely confused would be ashamed that it belonged to him

Sasuke shuddered. He wondered if there was a wrong answer

"Sometimes," Sasuke admitted.

Loathing shot through him. For himself.

"And, do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?"

A spasm jerked through him as he took another breath. Sasuke's vocal chords convulsed; the response clogged in his throat. Dread filled his entire being.

Sasuke didn't remember his response. Maybe he didn't want to remember it. It was as if his head had been dunked into ocean waves. All his vision received were shadows and all he heard was static.

Just what the hell Orochimaru had put in his tea?

Orochimaru was closer climbing on top of him, and was as stiff as a board. He could do nothing about it save for watching him come closer and closer while staring straight ahead. No fight or flight response was forthcoming. Sasuke continued to drift on another plane. Whatever Orochimaru had spiked his tea with was powerful. The serpent had obviously left no room for error.

Then, Sasuke could feel cool slender fingers caress his face, and he could only guess if they would stray further. Even if he turned his head, Sasuke knew that he wouldn't escape them. His movements were disconnected. Currently, Sasuke's senses were trashed. Burnt.

Sasuke shuddered in realization. Orochimaru was in absolute control

Sasuke moaned when Orochimaru's delicate yet predatory hands hooked under his shoulders and laid him in his lap. Sasuke was now a possession and Orochimaru treated him as such with a gentle specter-soft touch.

With little other stimuli available, Orochimaru's fingers became the sole sensation in the world. Sasuke noted how soft they were as he brushed his raven hair out of his eyes.

What would he do with him once he got the answers that he desired?

Sasuke could feel his begin to consciousness begin to slip away completely as his eyes drifted closed. He didn't want to sleep here and be so exposed, but there was no way to fight it.

Slowly, the light faded completely and the world went black. His senses just...fell away. It was just what Orochimaru had intended. Now, Orochimaru could do whatever he wanted with him...

 

 

\---

 

 

Hours later, Sasuke started awake.

Immediately, Sasuke's hands absently ran over his chest to conform that he was still fully dressed. So, he had not been violated. No visible wounds anywhere.

Odd shivers raced through him when he realized that he had been left alone in the moonlight. An irrational fear of dejection and abandonment washed over him before draining into a well of deep rage.

Furtively, Sasuke returned to his room. He was sure that he had been asleep for hours, and soon, it would nearly be dawn. Sasuke had lain there all night. Orochimaru had been that desperate for answers.

Sasuke wondered what he had said. Still, even if he knew, it was too late to hide the truth.

He secretly hoped that would allow him to rest for what was left of the night

Upon entry to his room, Sasuke glimpsed his bird out of his field of vision dozing on its perch before he dropped down himself on the futon to rest. With the autumn cold soon approaching, it was becoming too late to teach Yung to fly. In truth, the bird had become a small comfort to him. He knew that he was selfish, but in a situation like this, it was more than normal to be a little selfish

Sasuke already had the luxury of knowing that he would change in the months and years ahead. Now, he feared that he was to be stripped clean to the bone.

Worries weighing down his mind, Sasuke closed his eyes and blindly stumbled into his dreams yet again

When he awoke and opened them again, he would have to be better prepared. An active role versus a passive role. He had to be better prepared for o.

Sasuke couldn't take much more of this.


	10. Snow Covered Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night's previous events. Sasuke grows tired of being helpless.

Title: Snow Covered Rock  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2,511  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

"Our boy had so many insightful things to say," Orochimaru sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

Ever so slightly, Kabuto slightly turned his head towards him. "Did he now?"

The fingers that had been feverishly polishing the scalpel slowed as the medical ninja leisurely brought it to his nose for inspection. Orochimaru could tell that his interest had been piqued for better or for worse.

The Sannin smirked. Kabuto would never directly ask for details. Instead, he would wait for further information to be revealed in due time. Orochimaru reflected that he was it was one of the it was one reason of many that made him such an excellent spy.

Oh, yes. Sasuke was to be one of his most memorable projects yet.

Orochimaru smirked. "Yes. His progress is very interesting."

Although, one was left to wonder which progress he was talking about. However, Sasuke was intelligent. Sooner or later, he would realize that endurance was no longer an option as he sunk into the very depths of his despair. In the end, he would have wanted him he would have to take a breath or drown. It was was thrilling to watch, and Orochimaru was pleased to discover that he was more resourceful than he gave him credit for.

It delighted the Sannin so that soon he would plan his revenge. Orochimaru looked forward to it.

Softer than the rasp of dragonfly wings, the medical ninja murmured something under his breath.

Orochimaru rose to his feet so that he could ran a possessive hand down Kabuto's arm. The medic's black pupils dilated as he shivered longingly; the grip on the scalpel loosening before it clattered to the floor. Just like a devoted pet.

Yes. This is what Kabuto desired. Absolutely.

"You wouldn't be jealous, would you, Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru teased.

Kabuto's teeth shone white as he bared his teeth into a parody of a pleasant smile. One could never reveal their wounds so easily. Not in the venomous pit known as the Otogakure.

"My lord can have whatever he wants." The sentence was carefully constructed and was entirely hollow. A careful lie.

The room was instantly filled with the sound of cacophonous laughter.

So, it was decided then. Orochimaru would let him dangle That is, until Sasuke chose to cut the strings.

If Sasuke chose to cut the strings, that is.

Shit.

Sasuke reluctantly opened his eyes.

Again, another day had dawned, and it was already hell. Strange how that kept happening. He'd had enough bad days for a lifetime.

A groan escaped his lips as he pressed his fingers to his forehead. He already had a headache and he knew that as the day progressed it was only going to get worse.

Mercilessly, the shafts of late morning sunlight had also fallen on the cage and prompted the orphaned bird to sing. Sasuke wondered if it was cruel could feel the freedom yet never fly towards with it. Then again, the bird had never once experienced flight.

"Quit it, Kibo," Sasuke mumbled into his pillow.

The bird ignored him, and Sasuke clutched his pillow in exasperation. The world still hated Sasuke. Clearly, he was only as good as his skill.

Finally, Sasuke just couldn't lay any longer without the sensation of Orochimaru's hands haunting him. They had tortured his prone useless body.

No matter how compromised he felt, he still had to get up for breakfast before he could properly train. No food meant no energy, and Sasuke needed all the energy he could store to keep up with Orochimaru.

Oh, yes. it was sure to be another glorious day within the Otogakure.

From now on, Sasuke would seek to get his own food to further the possibility that it would not be tampered with. Although, he was sure that Ororchimaru would think of a something else.

Still, Sasuke was angry that he had been taken off guard by a cup of tea.

No matter. Sasuke was expected to report to Orochimaru and only in the throes of severe illness could postpone his training. The young Uchiha would have to see him whether he wished to or not.

Reluctantly, Sasuke moved his feet to get ready, and Orochimaru was staring at him sooner than he would have liked. The Sannin smiled and he shuddered.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke wanted to hiss like the snake he was becoming in reply. When to confront him? Now or later? Just forget it?

A yawning space hung between them a perilous gorge that either didn't want to cross. Even Orochimaru seemed aware of it.

Still, his sensei waited patiently. Sasuke decided not to rob of the moment.

"What the hell happened last night, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru stiffened, and Sasuke noted that he seemed tired. Sasuke wondered how long he had slept. What had he been doing all night? Had it involved him? Did he even want to know?

"You drank your tea and then promptly took a nap on my floor... for most of the night. Are you well rested Sasuke-kun? It must have been relaxing. You need to take care of yourself better."

Sasuke wanted to punch him, but of course, the idea was unthinkable. Not at his current strength.

"You drugged me," Sasuke hissed. "That's what happened."

Though his voice was faint, the words were clear. They did not fail him.

To his surprise, the serpent did not deny it. Slowly, he began to walk in a circle around his prey. Sasuke tensed; ready to defend himself if he could.

"There will be many hidden enemies that will present themselves with a friendly face. That was merely a demonstration of sorts."

Sasuke was momentarily taken aback that Orochimaru considered himself a friendly face, but he he couldn't be put off by the distraction. It was what he wanted after all.

"You're supposed to be my sensei!" Sasuke bit out.

His outburst was a surprise even to himself. Unfortunately, What was meant to be serious observation came out a plaintive whine,and Orochimaru didn't tolerate whining. Sasuke knew best of all. The older man was pitiless.

Sasuke's shoulders fell forward and his words begin to falter. He could already could already feel the futility in it. After all, there was no one that could be trusted in the Otogakure.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in amusement "My, my. have you really become that attached that to me in this short amount of time?"

Sasuke chewed his lips. Even now, he was being difficult. A pain in the ass.

"Well, what did you want to know so badly? Sasuke dared to venture was already waist-deep in this conversation and was more than willing to take a few mouthfuls of water in the attempt to learn some answers.

Orochimaru's sharp stare could draw blood "Oh, this and that. Don't concern yourself, my boy your mind is a complex place you might get lost in it, and I might have to save you."

Orochimaru's tone was condescending as if Sasuke were the height of a beetle. The Uchiha bristled.

For a dangerous moment, Sasuke's anger blinded him, and he almost unleashed it. All normal avenues of aggression would be useless to him. He wondered what he could do to shut him up.

Orochimaru wanted it all. his head, his heart and his body but he would never admit no. Instead, he would just take it from Sasuke inch by inch.

Then, it occurred to him that there was one thing that he could do to ensure Orochimaru's complete attention.

Though the idea was sudden and unpleasant, Sasuke decided to carry it out before he entirely lost his nerve.

Orochimaru's mouth was as still as a marble statue, so he betrayed no emotion when his student laid claim to his lips. A crack tore his Sasuke's heart, but he ignored it as he commenced the kiss as the whore he seemed to have become was.

Even as his tongue licked across the sensitive flesh, Sasuke knew that there was no signal to continue,and that he was pressing his luck. But, he ignored the slack jaw and limp arms and instead nibbled a bit around the area leaving his mark. A flush had settled over his cheeks. What exactly was he trying to prove?

As soon as Sasuke broke away, Orochimaru was still gazing unflinchingly ahead.

Is this what you want?

Well. He had rendered him speechless.

"You have a lot to learn if you seek to dominate," the missing nin leered.

Sasuke nodded. He knew that he didn't even need to speak any longer to get his point across.

"Today, I will be teaching you how to summon snakes," Orochimaru swiftly announced as if nothing at all had transpired.

Sasuke nodded. How nice of Orochimaru that he already had a lesson plan in mind. It made matters less complicated for the both of them.

As usual, it was as if he had never done anything at all. His actions had no effect, and the young Uchiha simmered in heat and anger.

The next three hours were a blur of limbs and hate. At the very least, it was a good distraction. Upon reflection, Sasuke supposed that the training session could have gone better However, life rarely went smooth any more.

At least The lesson was not totally worthless. Sasuke produced a tiny purple snake that was limp on arrival, but the sad creature blinked from existence mere seconds later. Moments later, Orochimaru lightly scolded him for the pathetic summoning. However, he couldn't expect to be perfect the first time. the next time would be better. Sasuke resolved that it would be.

Sasuke was rather neutral towards his own progress today. His thoughts were elsewhere. Immediately, Orochimaru sent his prize prodigy to Kabuto to have his vitals checked.

The avenger scowled as he seated himself in the medical station.

"How did the training go?"

Sasuke grunted a reply as he glanced at the tiled wall. "Fine."

The young Uchiha never liked to chat with Kabuto even on his best days.

The conversation should have ended there, but it didn't. Again, Sasuke would regret letting down his guard so easily.

However, when Sasuke turned back, he discovered Kabuto's face pressed much closer to his own than it should have been when his attention had been elsewhere.

"Do you want any tips on how to please lord?" Kabuto murmured as he took his pulse.

By the time the smirk had touched Kabuto's lips, Sasuke knew that his heart rate had skyrocketed.

Sasuke was shocked had even broached the subject and hoped that wouldn't feel the need to go into detail.

"What? No." the response was as sharp as a kunai . "It's not like that."

Kabuto chuckled but let the subject slide. "Just offering."

The obsession wasn't on his end. Sasuke strove to keep their relationship professional, and the white serpent obviously had other ideas. Orochimaru was already inside his crawling under his skin where Sasuke lived and was slowly claiming territory. The young Uchiha didn't know how much longer he could remain unaffected.

Damn, what had that kiss been about?

Neither loved the other. They were really just disposable tools of convenience in the mind of both student and teacher.

Sasuke had done nothing to invite Orochimaru's attention except by existing. Such a miserable existence it was as well as he roamed around restlessly like a spent ghost.

One thing remained certain: he had to become powerful enough to defeat him. Then, he might be able to feel the sunlight again.

Later, Sasuke returned to his room and quickly found himself restless. Night was rapidly approaching, and knew that the instincts of the predator were being honed to a fine edge.

Sasuke would take that challenge.

Knowing precisely where the Snake Sannin would be at this hour, Sasuke followed his own instincts to where his predator would be. Without announcing himself, he walked over the threshold into the room.

"Sasuke-kun, what a pleasant surprise."

Sasuke ignored formality and strode forward.

"No greeting?"

"Don't you want to know what I'm thinking?" Sasuke asked; his voice hollow.

Sasuke was vulnerable and sensitive; shivering in the twilight waiting for the moon to rise.

He could only wonder how he had been left so empty that only Orochimaru and his power could fill him up.

Orochimaru did not respond; he was still watching him watching a precious gem. He was silent and unblinking. Sasuke wondered if his thoughts had finally fled him.

Ignoring the tremor in his hands, Sasuke untied his obi so that his bare shoulders poked through. He held his breath as he willingly were revealed stiffened in place. In a strange sense of triumph, he allowed the loose spill of slippery fabric of his yukata slide to his waist. Waiting, he watched over the crest of his shoulder to gauge the serpent's reactions.

Sasuke would have control over his own body, even in the presence of Orochimaru. He hadn't beat him yet. Not his spirit.

And, the expression on Orochimaru's face was priceless. Sasuke had actually taken him by surprise. A near impossible feat.

"All I see is a indecent Uchiha. Cover yourself Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru ordered. Warned.

A hardened edge had crept into his tone so. So, the Snake Sannin was not amused. Good. Sasuke chuckled.

It was as if had never spoken. He ignored what was right in front of him, and yet, last night had been a completely different story. Why did the rules keep changing? So that he couldn't play?

No, he wasn't just going to disappear. Sasuke wanted the serpent to notice him. In Sasuke's eyes, it was all fair game now.

With purpose, Sasuke simply dropped the garment to the floor. He knew that he was going too far, but Ororchimaru had done the same. Above all else, stubbornness remained their shared dominant trait.

Orochimaru's eyes flashed in the dark. In one move, he had crossed the room and grasped his chin.

Sasuke gasped.

For a second, Sasuke swore that he could glimpse the sannin's very aura; violet purple and black that rolled off of him in ragged waves. He was consumed with rage.

"Cease this insolence!"

With that Orochimaru let go and Sasuke was left gasping on the floor again. Once more, he was the one wounded. The humiliated one.

Honestly ashamed and disgusted with himself, Sasuke ran a shaking hand down his features. He just wanted slide into the floor and never get up. Sasuke did not understand this rejection.

So, he was just used and worthless after all. Sasuke did not understand himself or the actions that had just transpired. Where had his self-respect gone to?

It seemed that Orochimaru really had taken everything.

Sometimes, he wondered if he retained any control over his own will and if had any control of the person Orochimaru was molding him into, Every time he struggled against the current, the river sucked him in deeper.

Fuck.

Sasuke confirmed that he was frozen inside and out. Indeed, he was as lost as a rock hidden by snow.


	11. Spark of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke receives his first mission, and it doesn't go well.

Title: Spark of Flame  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 2,569  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

And so, Sasuke resolved to himself just to simply exist to get through the dark days ahead; a far more logical course of action than needlessly spending his strength. It was simple enough to do. The days were getting shorter and the wind was getting colder. There wasn't much time to waste. It was time to get serious and dive wholeheartedly into what he had been brought here to do. There was no mistake that the world was getting harsher, but, in a way, life had been made simpler for the both. Now, all they had to accomplish was train and survive each other. How hard could that be?

As Sasuke soon discovered, it was as tedious as rolling a rock up a hill every morning only to have it roll back towards you.

When both were left panting and blood-streaked at the end of the day, Sasuke hoped that his training took out of Orochimaru just as much as what had been taken out of him. There was just one other opponent that he could hate with the same ferocity and sometimes the sneering face of Itachi replaced Orochimaru's malicious grin.

Late at night, Sasuke hid the wounds that he had sustained over the day's events. Silently, he could feel them mend themselves in the dark only to wait to be ripped anew another day. He said nothing neither to Orochimaru nor Kabuto nothing about his injuries, and the next day was like the one before bruises and all. Sasuke could feel them pulse and ache as he moved. There was nothing else to do except ground his teeth together and got used to them. Soon, he wouldn't receive a single mark on his skin. It would be Orochimaru's marble skin that would be ruined instead.

Consequently, Sasuke had time to reflect as his world became smaller and the hours become empty. He was a vessel filling with water. Sometimes, he wondered if Orochimaru had intentionally hollowed him so that he could fill him up again.

The following morning, Sasuke once again prepared to enter the courtyard as he had done so many times before when he was blinded by white. The snow stung his toes as he silently gazed up at the ice clinging to the roof. Overnight, there had been a literal blizzard. Soon, he realized that he wasn't alone. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru hovering at his side. Sasuke froze and his breath automatically became shallow. One never knew what to expect at the sight of a snake.

Wordlessly, Sasuke pointed to devastation caused by winter, and Orochimaru instantly ushered him back inside so that their training could resume indoors. No words would be exchanged until they faced each other in battle. Sasuke was fine with that.

In the end, Sasuke's life became more bearable when he stopped looking for answers and merely...existed. Not for Orochimaru, but for his own silent purpose. Finally, at long last, he began to regain his perspective. He couldn't be who he had been before; he had to recreate himself.

Until Sasuke could glimpse the future, he would have take what comes. For now, he needed to focus on getting strong, or he wouldn't be able to take on the challenges ahead.

Sasuke was relieved when Orochimaru did not call on him for company after his endless days of rigorous training until the day he inevitably did. It seemed that Orochimaru needed some excitement in his life.

Apparently, they were at the end of their neutrality. Orochimaru wanted to pursue him again, and Sasuke had no hiding places and nowhere to run. With resignation, Sasuke closed his eyes and waited to be found.

 

\---

 

Sooner than Sasuke truly wanted, he was once again was seated across from the white snake. The young Uchiha was actually grateful for the table between them. It gave him a sense of protection that was more imagined than real. He was all too aware that at any time that he could leap across the table or drag him to the floor if he wished to.

Though he did his best to avoid eye contact, eventually, Orochimaru caught his gaze. He chuckled at his petulant reaction.

"Don't fight it. We are forming a bond, don't you see, Sasuke? A bond that will be eternal."

Orochimaru smirked as he sat back in the chair and tipped his cup. He drank his tea as if toasting the blessed event and Sasuke was more than inclined to spit the dark brew in Orochimaru's face. Still, he wisely held his tongue. He couldn't afford an act of rebellion right now at his current level of strength.

Sasuke remained frozen at the table; his limbs rigid as he continued to sit in an uncomfortable pose. Cold sweat trickled down his spine.

"The act of drinking tea is the height of of sophistication and comfort. Wouldn't you agree?"

Now, if only Orochimaru could be considered civilized. Sasuke's lips remained closed. He would not aid the conversation more than he had to.

"You know, the more the tea darkens, the more exciting and flavorful it becomes. Why don't you try it, Sasuke-kun? Its taste is at its peak."

Sasuke shuddered. He well knew what Orochimaru was alluding to, and he he was all the more reluctant to drink it given what happened last time.

Sasuke watched stoically as Orochimaru's tongue encircled the entire circumference of the cup only to lick it around the rim as a cat or rather a snake would. Sasuke began to feel sick, but he was aware that emotions were a weakness here.

The young avenger wondered how it would feel to be swallowed down the predator's his throat from his head to his toes. As the stomach acid dissolved his bones, would he he feel sadness regret? Anything at all?

If he met his end here, would he even leave any proof that he was alive?

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. Would they remember?

Across the table, he could see that Orochimaru was already making plans for him. Glorious plans so bright that all Sasuke could see was his shadow. Perhaps he would disappear with it. Orochimaru was squeezing him in his coils tighter and tigher until he was weak enough so that he could slide down his throat without a struggle. This was all just a prelude for the no doubt grand finale.

Then, Sasuke realized that it didn't matter in the end. It never did when Orochimaru was fucking with his head. No, it was best if he remained neutral and in control. Orochimaru couldn't fault him for that.

He knew that couldn't kill him yet. No, Sasuke had to wait for that opportune time in the future when he was ready. Hopefully by then, he would be much stronger prey.

There was a silent invitation in the snake's eyes...or was it all just an illusion? Sasuke cast his eyes down and concentrated on the heat of the cup burning his palm and fingers.

Sasuke reminded himself that he needed to have patience as the autumn leaves withered around him. The weather was cyclic and so too would he have to be. He watch the merciless frost kill the grass shear off the green of the trees. Nature had been stripped bare and clean to the bone.

 

\---

 

It was in the dead of this winter when he was given his first mission since Konoha with nothing but memories in his head. Sasuke was only fourteen.

His goal at the moment was to meet Orochimaru so they could stalk their target together. It should have been easy. Finding one ninja.

As his feet flew over the snow drifts, Sasuke checked over his shoulder at random to make sure that he wasn't being followed. The trees blurred as he streaked past them as the wind rushed past his ears. All was quiet. His breath formed cloud puffs of misty cold; the only signal that life existed out here.

Sasuke wondered if anyone would be looking for him out here. The thought bombarded him with conflicted emotions and any false hope that remained would melt like frost under sunlight.

As his mind strayed, Sasuke barely registered the delicate crack and hardly had the chance to react when the ground suddenly fell away and swallowed him whole. The water splashed around him as he hurtled through the water. Somehow, the snow had perfectly hid all traces of the pond below him.

Sasuke immediately struggled and fought to break through to the surface just as more ice water entered mouth. He was coughing and sputtering when he drew the frigid air into his lungs.

He would not die not here. Not in this foolish manner. It was a promise to himself.

Eventually, Sasuke realized that he was in no danger of drowning. The pond was just small and so shallow, and it barely brushed his shoulders when he stood. It was just enough to appear foolish. It was possible to could get out again.

It was to late to conserve his energy or defend himself against the bitter cold; he had become exposed. As a result, the mission would suffer. Ironic that he would risk his very life to come here and beat the curse mark only to die of frostbite.

No. This was merely an obstacle. Nothing would stop him from taking revenge. Sasuke would survive. Broken and cold.

It was all Sasuke could do to splash and paddle to keep afloat. He was more than inclined to believe that hell was cold rather than hot. The ice had broken clean around him. Silently, he cursed his stupidity over and over. His first missions was already screwed up. If only he had been watching where he was going.

While he was figuring out how to regain his balance, he was unaware when a hand stealthily hooked inside his cloak as he realized that he was being dragged out. He had been saved. Sasuke allowed himself to breathe again

Sasuke looked behind him and wasn't particularly surprised to find Orochimaru standing there. He wasn't pleased with the universe's choice of savior, but at least, he had been rescued. Sasuke swore that he could track his scent.

"Come, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru rasped. "Time is critical."

Sasuke's chest grew tighter; he was chilled to the bone. It seemed that Orochimaru wasn't taking a chance with his future vessel. Wearily, Sasuke allowed him to lead him across the snow as they had done so many times before before training. It had become routine, and he hated it.

Sasuke ambled with him a short distance to an outcropping of a cave; a cave that Orochimaru obviously knew of its existence before this day. Most likely yet another hideout for the Sound.

Once inside, Sasuke sank to the ground. He just wanted warmth. His teeth chattered together.

"Now, you need to get out of these clothes. I will not have you dying of frostbite, Sasuke." His tone was unusually stern.

It amused Sasuke how concerned Orochimaru was with the thought was losing him. Even for his selfish reasons.

Orochimaru had him pinned him to the spot with the mere force of his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke didn't want to die either. At least there was that mutual accord between them. Sasuke was aware that his condition would recover but not nearly quickly enough. He had been humiliated in his serpentine sensei's eyes.

Sasuke shook against the rocky wall with hate lit in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if this torment had been orchestrated by Orochimaru himself. How else could he be naked and shivering before him now.

"Allow me."

Trembling, easing his clothing off by inches, Sasuke watched as Orochimaru shifted his attention away from him and fanned out his hand to blow his concentrated chakra-infused Breath of Fire jutsu in a well-used fire pit. Afterwards, his amber eyes fastened on him as the white snake moved towards him. The young Unchiha couldn't do anything helpful at the moment except watch Orochimaru close in. Not even to save himself.

The snake sannin revealed his fangs as he jeered at him. "The clothes, Sasuke," Orochimaru repeated.

Sasuke expected nothing different. It was just another day in his life.

It was all so useless.

Without any further delay, Sasuke finally stripped off the hood, the gloves, and traveling clothes. He was soaked to his skin, even his shorts. As he stood there, he wondered if Orochimaru would let him keep his dignity.

From above, the white snake smirked down at him. "You can remove everything, Sasuke. It's not like as if it's something that I haven't seen before."

It was Orochimaru's honesty that seared his soul while Sasuke felt low and humiliated. Cheap. Used.

The young Uchiha scarcely needed to remind himself that this actions did not stem from genuine affection; he just caring for his investment and nothing more. Sasuke didn't need affection from his mentor anyway.

"Come, Sasuke," Orochimaru urged him, "or I'll do it for you, and I won't be gentle.

Sasuke wondered if he could refuse him the pleasure. The same sort of pleasure that motivated of a child ripping off the wings of a butterfly.

After all, Orochimaru couldn't risk the loss of his vessel.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke hunched down out of sight to forcefully remove the last shred of clothing.

Ever so slowly, Sasuke could feel his body temperature declining swiftly and the numbness was spreading along his limbs and settling into his muscles. His heart was slowing, and he realized that he was in slight danger. Sasuke had to bring life back into himself, and he couldn't do it alone. He needed a source of heat. Of life.

Foggily, Sasuke watched Orochimaru stripped his own cloak from his shoulders only to drape it around him as he glared. They would no doubt be on the same terms if the situation were reversed. They needed each other alive.

"You'll be just fine, Sasuke. I'm sure that you're happy to hear that," Orochimaru attempted to soothe him. "Just get warmth and rest until the others find us."

Underneath the sugared words, Sasuke could hear the mocking poison amusement beneath.

Orochimaru wouldn't be cheated, so Sasuke would be well taken care whether he liked it or not.

"Here. Lean against me. You'll be warmer this way, don't you think?"

Sasuke attempted to form a reply, but he failed, the words lost in translation and squeezed his eyes shut instead. All this for the price to get warm.

Orochimaru was playing that game again, and Sasuke was too weak to respond or fight. In fact, Sasuke was easing into a relaxing haze with the person he had been trying to avoid.

The temptation to go to sleep was too strong. Yet, he had to be alert, or Orochimaru would not be pleased.

Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's body pressing in around him. Already, he was being surrounded by the scales of the snake, and this time, he couldn't escape. It was eerily prophetic.

The youth grit his teeth. Sasuke didn't need his attention or his warmth. Just the fire. Yet, he didn't have the strength to push him away. Orochimaru had staked his claim. Sasuke was motionless when the other man began to stroke his wet hair.

The last sight Sasuke remembered seeing was the snow glittering down through the mouth of the cave.


End file.
